Visions of Immortality
by Killercloud
Summary: Naruto finds himself taken down a dark seemingly unalterable course. The ultimate last resort. With this he could gain unimaginable power, but can he pay for it?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto._

Warning: This Story contains spoilers, for everyone who has not yet read the release of chapter 394 and up. If you do not wish to have, some details spoiled for you please discontinue reading.

'Pointless.' Naruto's gaze spread throughout the entire ruin battleground, each overturned stone and ruined wall seemed to be mocking him, cursing him. 'Was it all pointless? Sasuke…he's…gone.' Naruto sighed quietly as he quickly moved away from the group in blur and stop in a massive flattened clearing, the startled and annoyed shouts of his companions in background.

"What could have flattened this? The rest is so much more…destroyed." Naruto gazed around until he saw it, the massive scales of a destroyed snake and frowned. 'Was this Sasuke's? Or was it…' his thoughts were broken by a sudden blow to the back of his head.

"Don't just run off like that!" Sakura's angry, and concerned voices seemed to have merged for this occasion. Naruto instinctively rubbed his sore head and muttered an apology before gasping and grabbing Sakura's hand and pulling on it, pointing into the nearby ruins and rubble, between the massive scales and destroyed stone. A body was laying face down in the ground, bloodied. Sakura followed his finger until she saw the body and bolted, Naruto on her heals with the rest moving to follow.

"Sakura-"

"Not right now, she's badly injured." Sakura hissed to him, in annoyance as she began to heal the wounded girl.

'Where could she have come from?' Naruto asked himself quietly, then a deft pain swarm through his head and he almost screamed out in pain as his world began to darken all he could remember was a cool voice whispering.

"_**Where…indeed."**_

_**Naruto: Vision of Immortality**_

Naruto shot straight up huffing and puffing as he did, he rubbed his tired eyes and then looked around he was in a hospital room, that much he knew immediately. It was morning, and there was a closed curtain across from him and an empty bed next to that. 'I'm in a room for four patients.' A dark haired girl sleeping in the bed next to his, her raven hair spilled onto the white pillows and still hung off the sides slightly captured Naruto's gaze.

'She's asleep…' he mused as he took a better look at her, she had a cute enough face he decided, and she kind of reminded him of a cuter version of Haku, 'well maybe a less mature looking Haku.' He mused again at the unknown girl's expense. The door suddenly opening and Ino walking in with a clipboard and Nurse Outfit on interrupted Naruto's thoughts instantly. She glanced over at Naruto before walking up and smiling, making sure she checked the time, it was just a little after eight.

"Finally awake huh?" She said with a teasing, but hushed tone. Naruto nodded and smiled a toothy grin.

"Of course! So, you work here now?" he asked as Ino giggled a bit at his obvious question.

"Duh, or did you think I came here to visit you dressed like this?" she almost broke up laughing at the red that suddenly lit Naruto's cheeks, and a devious plan was hatched as he pondered her clip board and nodded. "Anyway I need to just make sure everything is alright, you have been asleep almost a week." Naruto's childish frown was an entertaining expression she decided as she began to use a medical jutsu on Naruto. However, she made sure to lean just a bit too far onto him as to allow him to feel her and to see her assets as well. It took every fabric of her composure to not fall over laughing, at his face even as a drop of blood crawled from his nose, and the color of red painting his face.

'Oh man, Ino must not have noticed…oh man…if she does she'll kill me...' he was almost frantic until he felt a quiet pulling it wasn't something he could recognize it wasn't the feeling of his prisoner it was something else calling from deep within. Naruto's vision swam, he felt light headed and yet almost empowered, he convulsed in pain for a moment.

Ino noticed this and frowned as she pulled away and moved to ask Naruto is something was wrong however, the moment she opened her mouth to speak she felt Naruto's warm hand begin to brush her left cheek. "Shh. Ino, it's okay…I am fine now." Naruto's voice was smooth, and the words seemed to flow like silk. She felt her own cheeks light up at Naruto's actions. A part of her was screaming to pull away or hit him, but the second he touch her neck a warm feeling filled her entire body and she almost melted into the bedded Naruto. 'Oh God! This is Naruto!? H-How can he make a simple touch feel like…like…heaven.'

"Na-Na…" she stuttered, her clipboard tumbling to the floor, she felt herself, almost clamoring for his touch once he stopped. "Na-ru…" the rest was lost as she collapsed onto him and a almost cocky smirk rested on his face, as she leaned her head up to gaze into his blue orbs, shinning almost brimming with confidence and strength. Then she felt herself drawn into him a hand wrapped around her and a smile on his face, a smile almost devious, but it had an air of something more.

"Ino, if I needed you…would you be there?" he asked his voice calmer than it had ever been. Ino's reaction to his touch was a warm feeling as she nodded almost as if it was a dream "Do you promise Ino, do you swear?" again she nodded. Naruto's grin widened as he leaned down to meet her lips, with his. Then she began to slide her shirt off slowly, and he smiled as she did, laying a gentle nip on her neck, causing a deep moan to escape her lips.

Ino shook her head, and recovered the clipboard from the floor; the perverted images in her head caused her to blush. Naruto was looking up at her rather confused, she was moving so suddenly he was just lost. "S-sorry, I will tell them your doing just fine." As she turned to leave, she twitched slightly as she felt soreness well up in her lower body 'Damn, I must have used more chakra than I thought when I looked him over.'

Naruto watched her leave and sighed; he was a bit confused, as to her action but shrugged and sighed. Then something caught his eye, the clock said it was already after noon. "What the…?" he shook his head and frowned before shrugging it off 'I guess it was later than I thought…'

--Nurse's Station—

Ino fell back into a empty chair in the Nurse's Station and looked around, before blinking. 'Sakura? But her shift is after mine today.' "Here early today, forehead?" Sakura glanced back at her and blinked "Uh, Ino why are you still here? Weren't you off at ten?"

Ino nodded and then looked over at the clock "Yeah but its only…Twelve…thirty…"

Sakura sighed and nodded "Busy? Must have been a big problem to make you lose time like that."

Ino frowned and tried to recall the hours she lost but only drew a blank. "Yeah. I guess so." Ino moved to stand but collapsed back into the chair and sighed "I guess you are right, I am so sore I can barely stand."

Sakura barely held back a giggle "'Hard' work huh?" Almost instantly Ino was on her feet, even as she winced she stomped up to her friend.

"Screw you, Forehead." Ino was glaring a hole into her best friend as she slowly walked out. Once she was gone, Sakura sighed and rubbed her neck absent-mindedly. Ino's clipboard caught her eye and she smirked before she picked up the clipboard and frowned "Naruto?"

'Wait, she walked in there at eight, and comes back now? Does that mean…?' she growled almost without thinking about it, she twitched slightly and the clipboard was fragmented on the ground. Startled she looked down at the pieces before sighing.

"Why did I…?"

--Naruto's Hospital Room—

Naruto frowned as he looked down at his hand, blinking slowly going over the past few days slowly "Itachi…dead, Sasuke…gone." He clenched his fists tightly and frowned deeply, his eyes were narrow and he already felt a silent rage coming over him, he could almost feel the fox trying to take control.

"No! I won't!"

"**I Will Be Free!" **He could feel, as well as hear the fox roar, he was clenching his mouth shut as he saw every image of his lost friend and the man that had died continue to flash through his mind's eye somehow making the rage build without his ability to control. The room was being torn apart from the violent release of his prisoner's chakra, the bed he was sitting in was almost ribbions, the room was in worse shape.

Then suddenly the rage was gone, a icy cold grasp enclosing his clenched left hand, a calm if saddened feeling filled him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see the raven haired girl's golden eyes staring back into his, he blushed quietly as he looked at her. All of her hospital gown was shredded to bits, and she was bleeding, from several cuts.

"Its okay, you don't need to feel it. You don't need to feel the loneliness." Her voice was soft, and gentle. Tears fell slowly from her eyes as she looked up at him, he couldn't help but hug here and share their pain together, her bloody body pressed against him as he heard the clicking of the door opening.

--Outside Naruto's Hospital Room—

Sakura shook her head 'I need to know…what they were doing. I mean...' She frowned as she opened the door to the room slowly "Naruto…"

**A/N**

Welcome to the First Chapter of Vision of Immortality.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Check Chapter One for Revisions.**_

It felt like time was slowing down around him as the door began to swing open and Sakura stepped in, Naruto's ninja trained senses were trying to warn him. Sakura's eyes narrowed, as she looked at the scene, torn up room, a nude bleeding girl, Naruto holding her in an inappropriate way, with his eyes closed. This all equal one thing and it was rage.

".to!" she shouted out each part of his name with a venom that made his eyes flash open and a stutter come blurting out of his mouth. Sakura dropped the clipboard onto the bed and drew out her gloves, causing Naruto to disengage the girl and looking up at his teammate.

"Listen it wasn't…" however the moment he said that he was clobbered by her fist into a wall, so hard he fell unconscious from the blow.

Sakura brushed some of her hair from her face and smiled at the girl "Sorry about that pervert…are you okay?" The girl looked over to Sakura, and frowned, before smiling and shaking her head. She mouthed words to Sakura but she couldn't make them out. Without a bit of warning a hand was placed on her hip and an arm wrapped around her waist. She moved to swing around in the grasp only to be stopped by Naruto holding her tighter.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. I'm sorry." Sakura's eyes welled up with tears and she blinked them away as she saw the blood dripping off his head, slowly sliding down his cheek. Sakura's face clenched as a dull pang shoot through her chest. She looked at his face and she felt almost drawn to him. When she was close a inner thought crossed her mind 'Perverted Jutsu…?' then suddenly without thinking Sakura wrenched her person from him and smashed Naruto in the private regions.

"What the…? How dare you try to use a jutsu to seduce me!" she screamed at her teammate but was stopped in her rage as Naruto's groaning stopped, and she felt her world grow cold. A pulse of pure undiluted killing intent made the air in her throat seep out in short gasps as she wanted nothing more than to run. It made what Orochimaru did to her as a genin look like a trickle of fear, as Naruto stood and gazed at her she gasped out a last disjointed breath. Then was finally able to breath enough to let out a terrified scream.

_**Naruto: Visions of Immortality**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Tsunade burst into the room with a pair of ANBU and Shizune not far behind, but she was unprepared for what she saw in the room. Sakura was on the ground at Naruto's feet, a light spray of blood across the room, almost a mist of red. Shizune ran straight to Sakura to make sure she was alright, not counting the blonde as the threat.

"Tsunade-sama, she's still breathing…but…" Shizune stopped as she felt something wave over the room and Tsunade stepped forward and was almost glaring a hole into Naruto. The look on his face was completely blank, almost mockingly so. A quiet whimper was the only sounds for a moment.

"What have you done Naruto?" Tsunade's voice was ice cold shattering the silence between the two. The expression that crossed the other blonde could only be described as insane, it was madness and it was horrible to see for someone as close to the boy as Tsunade was. Then it washed away almost like a genjutsu. He moved down next to Sakura and blinked he looked from Shizune to Tsunade.

"Who did this?" his voice was shaking as he looked at the Hokage. Tsunade blinked in utter confusion, one moment she thought she was going to have to fight the genin, then he returned to complete normal.

The ANBU moved to apprehend Naruto, while he was looking over Sakura only to find themselves entangled with a pair of snakes. Tsunade's gaze shifted to the dark haired girl, who medically showed no signs of the advanced training need to perform a technique such as her old comrade's original jutsu. In that on moment however Tsunade saw it. Something deeper in the girl. Then she looked to Naruto who was transfixed at the pair of ANBU and the girl.

"Baa-chan…? What's going on?"

--

Outside the Hosiptal

--

Ino grumbled quietly as she walked out of the Hosiptal her purse slung over one shoulder, looking back at the white building with disdain for her friend. 'Damned, big headed, ugly, annoying, pink haired jerk…if she ever…' her angry thoughts are broken as she crashes into a tall man, his hair silver and long behind him almost floating behind him, dark black eyes met hers and she blinked slowly. Everything seemed to disappear from around them as his ice cold voice cracked the silence.

"Tell me. Where is Namikaze?"

--

Naruto's Hospital Room

--

Naruto was confused he was looking at Tsunade as she warily healed Sakura, and the girl that was so scared earlier had not only protected him but also defeated a pair of ANBU without breaking a sweat. Tsunade's face relaxed as she lifted Sakura into the empty bed and then looked back towards the girl and Naruto. "Let them down please." She stated simply as the girl released the ninja from their snaky embrace.

The ANBU almost moved on Naruto again but Tsunade walked towards the boy and looked him in his frightened eyes, seeing no malice or even a drop of killing intent frowned "What happened Naruto?"

Naruto blinked "Uh…I remember Sakura-chan caught me after I started to unless some…chakra, I was hugging her as we calmed each other, Sakura-chan punched me and the next thing I know I am standing over her with you and the ANBU."

Tsunade frowned. 'Naruto's a horrid liar, I know he isn't lying…but then how, and who?" She was broken from her thoughts as Ino Yamanaka walked in her face pale white and she was shaking, her eyes dulled. "Ino! What are you…do…ing." Her voice died in her throat as she saw the man follow her in, no words came to mind.

"Ah little Tsu-chan. It has been what? 20 years?" he smiled close liped and tilted his silver haired head. Tsunade shivered as she remembered the man, he wasn't someone she liked to much.

"I told you then and I'll tell you now…its Tsunade."

"As I have also reminded you Tsu-chan, I, Dimiter, will call you as I will, have you given thoughts to my offer?" Tsunade's body shuddered involuntarily and she looked at his black eyes.

"Mino-kun has past…W-why have you returned!" Tsunade growled at the man, who began to laugh.

"Minato asked me to teach little Naru-kun…before he turns into his grandfather." Tsunade's eyes shifted over to the now curious Naruto.

"Dimiter-san, what does that mean?"

The man turned to Naruto and smiled toothily revealing a pair of fangs "One of us."


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto's face contorted. He looked over at Tsunade dumbfounded. She was seething. Clenching her fists, she stared a hole into Dimiter's face. He merely smiled calmly and cracked his neck. "It's too late to stop it now. He has collected his Familiar and his first thrall. I need to teach him, or break him. However, I will not do the latter unless you wish to challenge me."

Tsunade knew how he was; he would take a trial by combat to get what he wanted. Her eyes stared into his cold black orbs and saw that he was already waiting for her to move but instead she smiled "Fine Dimiter. Tonight. Training Ground 3." Her eyes were so cold they would have made ice shiver. "When I beat you, you are exiled. You will free Naruto and unbound the rest."

Dimiter's smile never faded. He nodded. "That is fine. When I win, I will train Naruto-kun in the way of The People and he will be allowed to do what is necessary to learn. When my contract to the Namikaze is fulfilled I will leave for the required year and a day before I can challenge for territory." He was supremely calm as he turned and walked away. He stopped at the door and glanced back at Naruto "Son of the Flash huh?" he mused and disappeared beyond the door. Ino followed before suddenly fainting.

Tsunade frowned "Naruto, don't ask me any questions. Hopefully I can do this and you'll never have to worry about it."

_**Naruto: Visions of Immortality**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

Training Ground 3: Hokage's Personal Training Ground

--

Naruto, Tsunade and Ino along with the dark haired girl calmly waited. Tsunade had told the pair not to leave Naruto's side. Before Ino even had time to protest Tsunade made her silent with a look that sent the most concentrated wave of fear she had ever felt. Ino had spent an entire day with the blonde-haired boy and really couldn't understand Sakura's opinion of him. Naruto was so sweet; he opened doors, bought her food, and was an all around good friend to her. Though she didn't feel she deserved it, after all she had thrown him down more than once in her life. She was never even that nice to Naruto, until after the fight with Hidan and Kozuku. She wondered why Sakura hadn't started dating the blonde, but shook the thought off as an eerie cold took the area.

Tsunade stood and stretched, then looked back at the trio. "Don't interfere no matter what! He will not kill me. I know because he loves the rules and etiquette of dueling. He may try to provoke you. Don't fall into his trap…I can handle him." A cold laugh made Ino shiver. The dark haired girl merely shrugged; she was now wearing a dark colored outfit, similar to Ino's just with longer sleeves. Naruto just glared and said, "Go Baa-chan!"

Tsunade didn't have time to yell at Naruto as her opponent charged from the darkness. The lights turned on, illuminating the night. But this caused Tsunade to be disoriented for one crucial moment. Dimiter struck her three times: stomach, chest, and neck. She was thrown back from the flurry of blows. She coughed before shaking it off and moving in. Feigned a punch while actually preparing a heel kick. Dimiter seemed to be slightly distracted. Suddenly shifted his focus back to Tsunade and tilted his head. A deft motion later he had appeared behind her twirling a piece of fabric on a single finger "Pervert Style, Lightning Removal."

Tsunade blushed realizing he had taken something from her chest area and growled "Are you toying with me?" She was seething but stopped when he shook his head. He didn't look like her teammate when did perverse things, he looked far calmer, too calm. He sighed "No, I just wanted to find out."

Tsunade shook it off and then punched the ground as hard as she could, but nothing happened. Dimiter laughed "Loosing your tou…" suddenly the ground collapsed beneath him. His shock was evident as he sank beneath the rocks. For at least a minute, she waited for him to fly out of the ground like the monsters of a dream and then turned "Well I guess he was getting old." As soon as she moved a single step the ground exploded and she was pinned down by Dimiter. His fangs were bared, ready to tear her apart.

Tsunade in all her years was never this afraid. Dimiter's strength was truly inhuman, even compared to her. His long life and innate powers made him far stronger than she gave him credit for. She began to contemplate her options before her vision blurred. She realized quickly she was crying in fear, not the kind ninja can create; this was the human instinct of being hunted. As suddenly as it had come, it disappeared. The feral look faded and Dimiter was staring into her face with a smile. "Even under your jutsu you look very elegant." He smiled and said "I think we should stop now. If we continue, I am unsure if I will be teaching one or two."

Tsunade struggled for a moment then realized what he was doing; he was feeding on her, not her blood, her chakra. She knew he could, but she had only seen him use his fangs. She sighed in annoyance and then nodded her surrender. In the situation she was stuck in, she knew that his strength was useless. He would just devour her chakra. She growled, 'what a perfect predator…no wonder only Minato could beat him.'

Dimiter released her calmly and stood before looking to Naruto. He smiled and said "Well, Naruto-kun…I think it's time for you to learn…about your history with The People. Ino-chan you too will follow him, he may not exercise it but you are his thrall." He gaze fell to the dark haired girl and he frowned "Do you speak child?"

The teenage girl smile and quietly said "Of course." Dimiter's eyes narrowed, her tone was very disturbing to him. "What is your name?" She laughed a cold almost chilling laugh. "I have no personal name. I go by Night." Dimiter nodded and looked to Naruto, a smile more devilish than he had shown thus far was now creeping across his face.

"Now shall we begin with when I met your warden? The sealer of your fate. The Fourth Hokage."


	4. Chapter 4

Dimiter stood tall and looked down, having moved their discussion to the top of the Hokage monument. He shifted his gaze from the darkened city to the three children he had next to him. He knew that he would now have to explain things that they would only come to understand in the weeks that followed. Power that even Dimiter couldn't understand the source of. There was one thing bothering him, Naruto's powers. These powers made him stop and concentrate on Naruto. They were far more pronounced then any Childe he had ever seen in his existence.

"Firstly, Naruto understand that there is myth, and there is fact. Some have called The People, Demons. Some have called us Vampires. And some have even called us gods." He calmly looked at the blonde and smiled. "We are more and we are less then all of these, some more than others." He looked at Naruto and then said "We are separated into Categories of power: The weakest or those who are yet to be proven are called Childe. Then the next strongest, the second most powerful breed, is Elder. Then the most powerful, almost a legend among legends is the Dragon." He smiled coolly. "Only two Dragons exist in the world."

Naruto scoffed and then said, "Let me guess you're a Dragon right?" Dimiter smirked and look cocky before frowning.

"No. I am an Elder." Naruto's face fell. He blinked, realizing that meant that there were more of them out there who were stronger than Dimiter. "However," Dimiter continued, "I am also called a High Elder, seeing as I have lived a very long time. I am also more powerful than any other Elder I have come across." Naruto smiled calmly and nodded as he began to wonder why he was one of them, and what the Fourth has to do with all this.

"You are the Legacy of the Forth Hokage; he requested I assist you as I did him some time ago." Naruto blinked and then growled in annoyance making Night flinch. "So you make me into this…this…monster!"

Dimiter's face hardened. He glared at Naruto, who suddenly felt helpless and groaned in annoyance.

"The People are not monsters. We are an Ancient people, able to survive forever, stronger than normal people, faster, and with powers that even Shinobi couldn't imagine." He released Naruto and a smile that spoke volumes came over his face. Naruto now understood that Dimiter could kill him, without even losing a step.

"Now Naruto-kun…" His smile seemed to crack his face "We shall play a game."

_**Naruto: Visions of Immortality**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Naruto blinked and then said "W-what kind of game?"

Dimiter smiled and then said, "Well, I am going to sit here and allow you to poke and prod me with questions." Naruto nodded and then said "Ino too?" Dimiter sighed and nodded. This was his least favorite part of being a mentor.

Ino flushed and felt small here. She was so confused at why she was here and immediately voiced her question.

Dimiter smiled "Naruto made you into his Thrall, an honor for anyone. Childe can possess two thralls. Elders several. And Dragons…supposedly infinite. Thralls are humans that have shared their life with one of us, as well as taking some of it. It is a bond far closer than anything explained by words. However, it is not like love. I have to say though it isn't uncommon for love to grow from it." Dimiter paused, but not to take a breath; it seemed more out of habit. "I am unsure of the exact process. I have never had a Thrall."

Ino had flushed and looked at Naruto. She wasn't that interested, but as he shifted she noticed something about his face she hadn't seen before, it was very sad. His face had no lines, this made it clear that the frowns were new compared to the usually shining smile. Ino frowned and decided to see what came next.

Naruto sighed, "Are we like those Vampires in stories? Sunlight, Garlic, Silver…?" Dimiter shook his head

"Only true Childe are weak to silver. However, we are extremely resistant to dying, you even more so." His eyes were hard as he continued, "However…soon I will awaken your real power to this plane and we shall find the truth."

Naruto shivered "What exactly are The People."

Dimiter sighed "In simple words, we are ancient and long lived. Some of us are more unique than others…" he sighed, "We are…The People. We are older than humanity but not by much."

Naruto nodded and then asked suddenly, "How old are you?"

Dimiter chuckled "I will be celebrating my first millennium in three years." Naruto flushed "My familiar is rather excited." Naruto blinked and before he opened his mouth, Dimiter cut him off.

"Night is your familiar. She is a composite being of your best and worst qualities mixed in with some other things to make a new being. She is completely devoted to you. They are their own beings however. They live as long as we do. They are always unique. The moment she was born, was your first awakening."

Night ran a hand up and down her pale flesh, and then looked at Dimiter. She smiled slightly while Ino seemed shocked. Dimiter smiled back and said "Anything else?"

Naruto thought for a moment and then asked, "What can we do?"

Dimiter smiled brightly "Many things: We are strong, I am strong enough to win a fist fight with Tsunade; we are fast, I once considered myself the fastest in the world. Until I met the Forth. We are perceptive, I am easily able to notice minor changes in detail and be able to react to it." Then he paused and sighed, "Then comes the power to manipulate and control. People, objects, everything. The problem is the more you try to do, the harder it becomes. One person for a short time is easy. Changing ancient ruins to fresh new cities can kill you easy."

Then he held his hand over the stone of the mountain and a spike grew from it. The spike extended until it pressed against his palm. "We are manipulators of the world. However, we do have a downside. We do drink blood to power our greatest abilities. Chakra can do it, but blood is preferred." Naruto paled and looked to Ino. Her cloudy eyes met his. His eyes seemed to want to apologize, but she just shook her head.

Dimiter smiled and then said "Naruto…I will leave the choice to you. Remain as you are in this between state, or take my hand and let me guide you."

Naruto slowly looked at the pair beside him. "Can I talk with my…partners?" Dimiter nodded. Naruto smiled and lead them away few steps. Dimiter pulled out a pair of headphones and began to listen to music.

The trio looked to each other and Night looked to Naruto. "My choice is obvious." she pointed out calmly. Even Naruto understood that his…bloodline? made her and if he ceased to be this, she would cease to exist. He looked at Ino who for him at least, would definitely be a part of this. She looked so troubled and then Naruto smiled his foxy smile.

"I understand Ino-chan! You have Shikamaru. This would get in the way…its okay." Naruto rubbed the back of his head innocently, but Ino glared before grabbing him by the collar. "Understand this Uzimaki…I don't care what you…"

Dimiter's smirk was unhidden at this point. Even over the music that was easy to hear, especially for him. Naruto frowned "But Ino-chan…" he murmured, before he could continue Dimiter stared deeply into Ino's eyes. Dimiter smirked as he forced her to show her confused feelings. In an instant she had wrapped herself around Naruto, at the same time she seemed to want to pull away. As she looked so helpless and in need of his company, Naruto sighed and nodded, looking to Dimiter "I'll do it."

Dimiter smiled as he removed the music player before nodding. "Come closer Naruto-kun." As soon as Naruto stepped close enough to be separated from the girls, Dimiter disappeared and punched Naruto hard. He disappeared into the forest behind them.

"Better get ready Naruto-kun!" then he laughed and bared his fangs "The real party just started!"


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto coughed and moved away from trees. He frowned at Dimiter who looked bored as he smiled sideways. "I don't know why, but that really pissed me off." Dimiter didn't say a word, but he did give Naruto a feral smile. Then he disappeared again. This time when the contact was made, Naruto disappeared in plume of smoke. Dimiter blinked for only a moment before dodging a pair of punches.

"Nice try Naruto-kun, but you still move like a human." Naruto continued his attempts to strike the deft man whose movements and dodges were precise. He never seemed to overcompensate, he always hit within exact margins. Dimiter suddenly smiled and moved under Naruto's attacks. He twirled knocking Naruto off his footing. Then Dimiter delivered a devastating heel kick to Naruto's stomach. He frowned as he watched Naruto disappear into smoke and took a deep sniff. His hands became a blur.

"**Ketsueki Ryuu: Fukyuu Kuro Kasui!****" Moments later a blur of darkness shot from his chest, streaking like a bolt leaving and inky red trail. He disappeared into the forest. Moments later a blood curdling scream erupted through the area. With a smirk Dimiter pulled his hand back and Naruto was on the spike by his shoulder. "Come on Naruto-kun…fight me!"**

**Naruto growled in utter frustration. Dimiter smirked and tilted his head as his jutsu was suddenly dispelled. The fragments of the blackened spike were only ashes on the ground now. Naruto landed on his feet with an angry scowl. Dimiter cracked his neck and smiled at the silence the old joint brought as his mouth cracked a smile.**

**"Now lesson two." Then he was a blur, circling Naruto so fast it looked like he had cloned himself. Each one, in sequence, broke into a smile that seemed to glitter as his eyes caught up to the motions. Naruto suddenly felt his body being smashed by several punches. Then the clones flung Naruto into the air like a discarded ragdoll. Naruto gasped as he saw the tops of the Fire Country's extremely tall trees. He shouted as he felt himself being smashed towards the distance by a powerful kick.**

**"****Kage Bushin no Jutsu!****" Naruto made clones to try and slow his deadly decent, only managing to get it below fatal. He skidded painfully across rocks and other underbrush. He lay broken on his back panting , blood spilling from his mouth. Dimiter slowly stalked towards him.**

**"Is this the great power you were supposed to possess? No! You must be holding back! I will call out your deeper powers." Naruto tried to warn Dimiter to stop, but it came out as a pained cough as he felt Dimiter's mind assault his own.**

**--**

**Naruto's Mindscape**

**--**

**Dimiter calmly arrived in the sewer of Naruto's mind and frowned "I've seen better." He continued until he walked to an intersection. Something was drawing him to the left. He smiled and followed the path, wondering what he'd find. It grew darker and a foul stench became stronger as he walked further along the path. It was almost intimidating. Dimiter was growing curious as to what was at the end. His curiosity died before he could voice it as the light became almost blinding.**

**Once he had entered he understood what had happened. The reason it was so different here then the rest of Naruto's mind. "The Cage…of the…" he paused once again more out of habit than need.**

**"_Kyuubi no Kitsune."_****A deep and powerful voice called from behind the bars of the prison. A pair of deep red eyes opened and focused down onto Dimiter. The massive eyes narrowed and snarled.**

**"Oh. Ancient Bijuu, it has been too long." His smile was positively vile as he and the Kyuubi's eyes met, neither one blinking. Then Dimiter raised his hand and smiled as a piece of his own dark power poured into the area. Naruto's mind shuttered and Kyuubi's eyes glared at him.**

**"_What are you attempting?"_**** The rage in its dark voice was so powerful Dimiter felt as though he was being crushed. **

**"Forcing the boy to use your power to fight me, I need to truly fight him to open up his inner nature." Dimiter's fangs gleamed as he began to fade, and the Kyuubi's eyes narrowed. ****_"Interesting Fool!" _****The massive ancient demon smiled, he knew what the game was. The Fox's fangs shown in the darkness. **

**--**

**Real World**

**--**

Naruto's fangs grew as Dimiter suddenly moved back. The effect was almost instant. Naruto growled in frustration as he saw dark images of Sakura and Sasuke murdered at the hands of Dimiter. His clear blue eyes gave way to a deep blood red. "I'll…I'll…DESTROY YOU!"

Dimiter smiled expecting one or two tails at first. Once the third appeared his smirk disappeared. At the same moment Naruto was moving. Dimiter's speed was naturally enhanced, but he never expected the change in Naruto to be so…significant. He was barely able to dodge the physical claw only to be smashed by way of a chakra one. Dimiter grunted and groaned more than even Naruto had moments ago.

"MURDERER!" Naruto yelled, almost like a howl. His only struggle was making sure the Kyuubi didn't take control over him. Dimiter stood, even after the onslaught only his clothes seemed to have taken the beating. Dimiter's face was ice cold as Naruto blindly charged him again.

Without motion or even words Dimiter smiled and then held out his arms like he was waiting for a hug from the demonic ninja. Only to be made into a mass of blood. The Demonic Naruto howled in utter satisfaction…until the blood exploded.

Dimiter reappeared moments later with an evil smile on his face. Naruto glared at him, and then he howled. Dimiter winced. The fourth tail had appeared. Acting quickly Dimiter began to make a seal on the ground while Naruto's transformation took place.

"Four tails…according to the fight with the snake, it's the beginning of Kyuubi's influence. Shit! This seal should do though." As he finished, he backed away from the growing chakra's presence. Dimiter's eyes narrowed as the new form of his student merely roared and destroyed the seal he had placed, as well as wrecking the entire area.

Dimiter sighed and he sunk with the ground, feeling it shift up and down, like a rapid on a river. "I didn't think that the Kyuubi's container was this strong. Oh well." Then he began to emit a black, chilling aura. **"…Releasing…Seal Level One." **Suddenly Dimiter's fangs grew longer and his face seemed more feral. His muscles tightened as he smirked.

Suddenly the two monsters, one red the other black clashed. The shockwave from the contact caused yet more damage to the area. Dimiter moved like a blur, dodging quickly before Naruto's attack could strike. Dimiter's strikes, however they struck, were seemingly ineffective. He growled in annoyance as they continued to dance their warrior's ballet. Shockwave after shockwave crashed through the area as they fought, a relentless demon and a being without term or name.

Suddenly Dimiter struck the ground and watched the area around Naruto explode, throwing him into the air. Dimiter moved to take the advantage only to see the four tails already moving to strike him. Dimiter cursed and rolled as the tails blasted the ground, digging deep. Dimiter smirked and twirled, dodging the tails as they came back up and tore the ground around him. He smiled and several black orbs appeared and shot towards the Kyuubi-Naruto only to be swatted away, exploding into the forest, making it barren where the blasts touched.

Then they grappled for a moment. Dimiter broke off not realizing the corrosive nature. He backed off and frowned as the Kyuubi formed Naruto roared and destroyed what was left of the area.

The fighting seemed endless until Dimiter stopped; panting as if he needed air, looked to the Kyuubi-Naruto only to see it gathering chakra. Dimiter smiled and mimicked the Kyuubi, and chanted in a language older than any spoken in the world.

When the two energies clashed all that was seen was white. Naruto was panting, Dimiter smiling. The ground had been smashed into a milky white color, and every tree, leaf and twig was the same. Dimiter groaned in pain before moving to smash Naruto.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he shifted. In an instant he caught the punch with a smirk. "No..no…Dimiter-kun!" He smashed Dimiter away like a toy. Dimiter, however, returned moments later with a smile.

"You pass."

**A/N: Check Previous chapters for changes, I edited some things. Also IF you like the way I write fighting scenes or you don't please tell me and why you do/don't.**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto's face remained a confident smirk the damage from Dimiter's assailants and the Kyuubi's flames had vanished, and he tilted his head as if it was a game and smiled "Pass? You make it sound like a test Dimiter-kun." Naruto's voice had become the silky smooth version of itself. Dimiter smirked and cracked his neck before pressing his hands together.

"Hmm? Naruto-kun, it was a test…to see if you could awaken your other self." Then Dimiter laughed as the air chilled and he looked back up his eyes alight with a blood red glow, a horrible fury hidden within them. "I will now break you down, and then we will begin the real training!" Dimiter's body tightened as his putrid chakra coiled around him in a black embrace. "Now…**Stage 3**." Then he disappeared his body crashed into Naruto and sent him flying back toward Konoha, his body rolling every so often against the hard earth only to be stopped by Night.

Ino was shocked, her body felt so heavy suddenly. This Naruto on the ground was different from the knucklehead she knew, she felt like she should fall on her knees and worship him. She only barely resisted this feeling, mainly because of the fearsome feeling that filled her as Dimiter reappeared. His hair now much longer, seeming to float behind him. His face was the most frightening part to her; he had once merely handsome features, now she saw the fangs, bared and large enough to pierce her neck like paper. His eyes were those of a demon. 'No normal person could manage this kind of aura…I doubt…even a monster…' she thought before he appeared in front of them.

Naruto coughed in pain, and felt his chest. Dimiter's fist had left a depression on him, near his heart. Naruto looked up into the eyes of the beast-like man his breathe caught in his throat as he gazed at Dimiter with an almost reverence, utter fear and pain.

A ice cold laugh covered the area as Dimiter's gaze locked onto the city of Konoha no longer in the distance the pair have worked its way back to the monument and smiled "I will not…"

_**Naruto: Visions of Immortality**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

One Week Later: Outskirts of Konoha

--

Naruto was standing still his clothes were torn in several places, and blood slowly leaked from a few wounds, however many more marred his skin. He was staring forward, into the closed eyes of his bloodline sensei. Dimiter, one of The People, and ancient even by their standards, nothing marred his features except a dark frown. The man was icily cold, and had been beating the basics of his new nature into his head. Literally.

"Naruto-kun. You need to stop." Dimiter said calmly, and unexpectedly breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?"

Dimiter slowly opened his cool black eyes and smiled, his fangs glittered in the light of the afternoon sun. "You cannot be finished with the first step, until you accept it all." His voice was even as he smiled and stepped forward.

"Accept?" Naruto's face puckered in confusion.

Dimiter's hand waved slowly over the earth between them and four statues appeared. One had a feral demonic look to it, a fearsome sneer and a waving tail adorned it. Another stood tall and smirked, a pair of fangs slipping from under its stone lips. The third looked just like him now, nothing different, except it had a confidence etched into its features Naruto had forgotten. The fourth was blank, just a figure. "You must accept yourself. As one of The People, As the Container for the Kyuubi, As Naruto Uzimaki, and as who you can become."

Naruto blinked in obvious confusion and with a quiet question "How?"

Dimiter chuckled and smiled before holding out his hand in a gesture of acceptance "easily, when you are ready…take my hand." Naruto blinked and stepped forward and looked to his sensei, and shakily grasped his hand. Naruto was shocked when he met not resistance and closed his fist, he looked to Dimiter who smiled and chuckled. "You must be ready, you cannot even hesitate mentally for a moment, and you must know that you can do this. Or you can die trying."

Naruto became silent, once a rare occurrence. He paused, closing his and thought of all he had done, all he hoped to do, and everything he had to do.

"_**Very good…now we must become closer." **_It was a low voice with a silky smooth calm to it, Naruto silently nodded. This was his new self, something that was impossible to understand right now. It put up a lot more resistance than he had hoped but he found his peace with his inner 'People' and it merged into him.

"**With this power, we can destroy all of our enemies. We can have revenge." **This was the powerful force and voice of the Kyuubi focused through him; it was as if he transformed. His ears had become long and fox-like, nine long furry tales adorned his back, and his demonic red eyes looked forward with an evil smirk. Naruto shivered for only a second, it was like some perverted version of him told in passing by villagers. He slowly nodded, as he attempted to see this side, he was shocked how easily he could think like this part. However, it still took longer for the mental image of his Kyuubi self to merge with him. Naruto let out a breath; it was a difficult moment to see himself, as he could be, a slave to the Kyuubi…a monster.

"I am you. Potential. Strength. Happiness. I know the secrets you've forgotten to know." This one was a strong voice, himself aged to his prime, when he felt this image merge with his mental one, and it felt like he had lifted a weight from his chest. Naruto held out his hand and smiled slowly opened his eyes and said calmly "Why don't you take my hand, Dimiter?" unlike when his influence from his inner beings affected him normally, Naruto's voice remained the same.

The contact between the two caused no grand event, no spark of power, nothing more than the silent contact of flesh on flesh. However, one thing changed. Naruto's eyes had brightened; his face lost much of the sorrow it tried to hide.

"Now Naruto-san." Dimiter paused and smiled calmly, his habitual pausing to mimic a breath. Then he nodded "…The real training can begin."

The following weeks were filled with hard training, Naruto learned several skills of The People and about important facts about himself and Dimiter. Dimiter was known as the Five Sealed Elder, as well as dozens of titles he called irrelevant. It referred to the fact that unlike most of The People, his power was so great that he had been sealed behind five 'locks'. These were not binds; they were to conceal the inner predator from the prey, and to allow The People to interact at normal levels. Five was the limit for any of the People. Dimiter had calmly mentioned the Terrible Ten. However, he never elaborated on the meaning.

Naruto learned the fact that he required almost no blood to use his special powers, the Kyuubi's chakra was sufficient almost all the time. Naruto learned how to tap into his inner powers; it was similar to using the Kyuubi chakra, just less…evil. He learned that he had already sealed to the second degree. Dimiter did not seem surprised as he continued to teach Naruto to tap into his new nature. He was learning very quickly, or so Dimiter stated. He said that he was at the point that most do not reach until they have trained for a couple of years. However, the final training was interrupted by two events, even if Naruto left only knowing of one.

The first was Dimiter mentioning, that due his deal with the Yondaime, he was forced to leave at least one day a month even while training him. So he slowly returned to the village. What he returned to he had never expected.

The Second, was a resounding knowledge throughout the elemental nations. A knowledge Naruto needed to learn. The secret, of the loss of a Sannin. The death of the legendary Toad Sage.

--

Konoha: Residential District. Post Three-Week Time Skip

--

Naruto calmly walked down the busy streets, of Konoha. Slipping between the people and carts, his eyes were calmly scanning and without even trying, he was catching the details he had been trained to catch from crowds. Many had the dark, and cruel stares he had grown used to over the time he had spent in Konoha. He sighed as he was finally forced to stop by a pair of hands, connected to the arms of a girl with pink hair.

"Naruto!" the shouted words from behind him cause him to stop and smile looking at the pink that had spilled over his shoulder and onto his chest. It had been a long month since he had last seen Sakura; it had been a hard month. Now however he wasn't the stupid container. He was one them, he was one of The People.

"Oh, hello Sakura-chan." His voice was smooth, calm and as he turned the serene look was almost foreign on his features, but he slowly broke out into a cheerful smile. "I missed you, Sakura-chan!" he didn't bounce but you could hear the excitement in his voice. Even as one of the passing villagers slammed him in the back as they passed with their shoulder; Naruto didn't even flinch. Then, the man dared to look back with a sneer and poor intentions.

"Watch where you're standing brat!" then it was only for an instant, but the pair locked eyes. The man was unable to look away no matter what he tried. Naruto's smile never faded but he merely tilted his head, and continued to smile. Sakura glanced between the pair confused, and looked to Naruto, confusion evident on her features.

"I am sorry. Please sir, do be careful there are carts on this street." The man slowly nodded and walked away.

"Naruto, what was all that about?" the answer she received was a shrug and the shake of his head.

"So Sakura-chan, did you miss me so much you just had to see me?" it was such a un-Naruto like thing to say she blushed slightly and shook her head.

"You disappeared again."

Naruto breathed out in a slight sigh "Sorry, Sakura-chan. Training." He smiled calmly and then began to walk while saying, "You look like you want to tell me something."

Sakura let out a breath "Naruto. Its…" she stumbled and let out a slow breath, "_He_ died." Naruto stopped and looked back his blue eyes scanning her green ones.

"Sasuke?" he asked dumbly.

"No…it was…" she was tearing up again as she breathed out "…Jiraiya."

The reaction was instant. Naruto whipped around and looked her in the eyes. He search he eyes for a lie or something to discount her words. All he saw was sincere sadness.

It was only moments later that he released a roar of such fury and sorrow, that it was amazing that the Kyuubi did not force its way out. He puffed out a breath and looked at her "I need…to see…Baa-chan."

--

Unknown Location

--

A large, dark laboratory filled with shadowed devices. Dozens of screens were the only light provided in the darkened chamber, within it was a trio of tables covered with see through plastic. Each of the tables hissed and released steam as their contents took shape and became visible in the poor light, three bodies. A figure that slowly slipped through the lab with practiced motions, made its way to the bodies

The figure stood above them, waiting. All four were shrouded by shadows of the poor lighting, and maybe something more. "Awaken; you have a job to do, still." Then without pause, the figures stood calmly as if they had been waiting for the command. They stood in a line facing the lead figure.

"Time is drawing close then?" the one of the left said the voice gruff and tired

"Yes, I believe that 'They' may use Akatsuki. The time is drawing close. They must not be allowed to complete the Osicron," The tall figure said

"I see, our skills have become necessary again, then?" the middle one said in a monotone, before the tallest figure could respond the third one to the right chuckled

"Excellent! Its been a long time since I was laid to rest. So tell me…what will you have us do? Lord Black."

The tall figure called Lord Black, smiled and a mouth of shinning teeth gleamed in the shadows. "War my children, it is war."

--

Hokage's Office

--

Naruto was in shock. It was true. His sensei, friend, mentor, and father figure…was dead. Jiraiya was gone. He was informed of the chance to go to the mountain of the toads and train in the sage arts. Just like Jiraiya had. Naruto's throat burned as he thought about that. Past tenses were all that remained of the once great ninja.

"This…Pein…he is the one who…" The elder toad nodded, a dark emotion grew within Naruto. One that most likely he would have had allowed himself to feel had he not seen where it can lead. Only when controlled and used properly. This feeling…revenge.

"I will go."


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto groaned quietly as he slept upon a small futon, his training had been beating him, smashing him, stabbing him, and tearing him apart. He had mastered one power, only to find that his other natures made it difficult or impossible use effectively in combat. He had been sleeping without dreams for almost a month now. It had been quiet, and it was even quieter this night.

"Naruto-kun…your blood has been spilled, your soul has been shattered…," a cool voice said from over him. Naruto groaned and looked up at the shadow and recoiled at the shadowed figure with the glowing eyes. The red eyes of Sharingan, Naruto's body froze in shock for a moment.

"S-Sasuke? How did…" The eyes narrowing and a soft sound piercing the air silenced Naruto. It seemed like a laugh or more like a soft chuckle.

"No, Naruto-kun." The slight voice stated calmly, with enough power to make it seem like he had shouted.

"No…you…you're…"

"Dead?" The man stepped into a beam of light and revealed himself as Itachi Uchiha.

Naruto merely nodded and Itachi looked down at him, lying on a bed unguarded. The red eyes showed no wavering thought, only an intention that Naruto could easily guess. However strange it would seem, Itachi was smiling at him, as if he had done something noteworthy. Then suddenly the Uchiha prodigy looked away from Naruto his eyes scanning outside into the wilds of the mountain. Naruto tried to inch away from him but failed, his body frozen in place.

"I have returned from the grave for one purpose. However, until that time…I have a warning for you…_His_…killer is coming to the place where your story began."

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he reached up finally unlocked, and tried to grasp the Uchiha's cloak; however, he faded away into nothing. Naruto let out a cry of terrible rage, and sorrow. Something he needed to let out and opened his hand, within it was a small symbol, a white and red fan. The symbol… of the Uchiha Clan.

_**Naruto: Visions of Immortality**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_Arc 1: Shadow Wars_

_Chapter 1: Prequel to Oblivion_

-Warning: This chapter contains M-Rated material, and alludes to Yuri-

--

Konoha

--

Ino sighed calmly as she walked down the empty streets of Konoha, the noontime being the least busy of them all. Ino was been forbidden to take missions by Dimiter, leaving her with tons of spare time. This was all due to some things he had mentioned at the start of Naruto's training began nearly two months ago. She had complained to the Hokage about her losing her apartment after finally moving out of her dad's house. 'Although it is only a block away…' she mused, thinking back to the day it happened.

--

Flashback

--

"Hokage-sama! But…but…why!? Why should I be stuck here because he said so?" Ino complained pointing at Dimiter who merely smiled in response. Tsunade however didn't look pleased either but remained firm.

"Ino, your…condition only Dimiter really understands what it is exactly…" before Tsunade could finish that statement a blur of yellow burst through her doors and stuck Dimiter hard. Dimiter slid back into the glass of the Hokage's window, knocking him slightly off balance as he locked eyes with Yamanka Inochi.

"Monster, what have you done to my daughter?" The aged Jonin's glare was evident even as Dimiter smiled calmly and let out a sigh. His eyes locked with those of Shizune who was glaring at him and then back to Inochi.

"I see, you learned the 'Hunting' skill from the assistant…I thought her line had ended with Dan…" he murmured as Tsunade flinched and snapped a pencil in her fingers. Dimiter held up his hand and opened his palm to Inochi before uttering, "I would calm down…Yamanaka-san…or Ino may not be long for this world. After all…I know what she is now…"

Inochi's glare broke as he looked at his daughter and took in the changes that only a parent could see in their child. The dark ring around Ino's iris, the fact that her hair was a couple shades darker…things that his mind did not want to touch upon. Ino, for her part had shaken of the shock of her father's attack and even seemed to process the calm response it received.

"I-I concede…please…help her…" Inochi broke, Dimiter sensed it and smiled and shook his head calmly.

"I am…you see, she is a Thrall, not as bad as it seems I assure you…only due to the pure nature of Uzimaki Naruto." Inochi's eyes widened and his fist clenched, but Dimiter continued after his habitual pause for 'air' "I have seen dozens of Thralls in my…time, none have been so independent, or unchanged." Dimiter smiled a pleasant smile "you see I know…what will happen, and I can guess what may...I can even tell you how it happened in the first place" All in the room listen aptly to learn what Dimiter had to say, only Shizune remained in a defensive position.

Ino blinked and then prompted "So…?"

Dimiter smiled and then said, "It's very simple, you were…captivated by Naruto." Ino blinked and blushed confused by the old creature's words. Dimiter remained and then suddenly moved to a nearby chair, causing everyone to jump when he started again as he was on the opposite side of the room, one leg draped lazily over the arm of the chair. "Not in an emotional way for certain of course, it could have been the hidden mystery of him, or even just a slightly higher than normal interest…do you remember what you were thinking?"

Ino nodded remembering the moment she looked at Naruto in that bed, admiring his courage, and strength. Remembering him helping avenge her sensei, was one thing but in that hospital room with the sunlight spilling in and the smile on his face…it had reminded her of her dreams of a handsome prince coming to save her. Then all her thoughts began to revolve around the young man. Suddenly a flash of memory struck her. She gasped and blushed. Dimiter smirked devilishly.

"The change is really not an issue, you see…in many its slavery." Inochi immediately moved to interrupt but was halted by the next few words "…however, this is different. Naruto's inner self is pure like his soul, so it merely opened up the chance for a bond. You see I can read people easily. I have stepped through this village and seen the glares of hatred I received when masked in my student's form." This drew a shocked expression from Inochi and Ino, however each for a different reason. Inochi worried that he had been mislead, he had always enjoyed the blonde's attitude and brightness, however many hated him. Ino was just in shock that people could still hate him for such childish pranks.

"Either way, Ino's opinion was subconsciously formed and she kept a distance from Naruto, however…the Thrall ritual…instead opened a gateway a bond, which allowed Ino to really see the so called 'Blonde Demon.'" Dimiter stopped and sighed, "There will be minor physical changes, all the way from…idealization, to longevity." Dimiter looked at their blank stares and sighed again "Idealization…well…Ino will change slightly to be more suited to Naruto's tastes…although he can cancel it once he knows of it, also…you will grow stronger over time but…these first few weeks your body is very fragile, susceptible to being…destroyed…well more than usual. You see, if you were to be…harmed severally…one of three things could happen…" he trailed off and became silent.

It took only moments for Inochi's patience to wear out and he snarled, "Those would be?" Dimiter locked eyes with Inochi and he let out a calm breath, strange to see, as he was one of the un-breathing 'People'. Dimiter's black eyes glared into Inochi's as he turned his head and spoke.

"Alteration, lobotomized, or Annihilation." He stated simply and then peered into Ino eyes and then was suddenly upon her standing over her, so fast no one really catch the motion, it was more of teleportation. "So tell me, would you like to see the results of Alteration? Having something horrific possibly happen? Becoming a leper. Maybe even something worse. Or how about a mindless slave, with even less will than the most harshly made thrall…or of course…death."

Ino gulped and shook her head "sixty days…during that time I will give you a daily pay of a C-Rank mission from my personal funds." Dimiter smiled causing Ino to blink and before she could ask "You are going to be important somehow…I know it…I want to see it and have you owe me one."

--

End Flashback

--

Ino had silently continued to spend her days with friends and thinking on her new existence as she looked at her self in a mirror outside her favorite clothes shop, her hair had several darker streaks in it now, making her normal hair look like highlights. Her sizes had shifted causing her to buy a new wardrobe 'Dimiter covered that too…what a rich vampire…' she mused as she turned profile and saw her once very slender build had gained tight muscle she had never been able to build while dieting, her chest stuck out even more now, sometimes it made her feel good, sometimes embarrassed. After all her body was becoming Naruto's ideal version of her, she was happy to find it was not a major change, and that she was not a Sakura clone.

Ino slightly adjusted her new top and almost gasped, having forgotten her…sensitivity. She had mentioned it to Tsunade, and it seemed that she was developing new nerves all over her body, not pain receptors though; she was slowly realizing she had a better reaction speed than ever however there was a cost. Her more sensitive areas were now hypersensitive. She let out a shaky breath and returned to gazing at her reflection, and her new black outfit, similar to her old purple one except the shirt met in a turtleneck and had no armor or extra pockets; it was too casual for her taste but she was not on the active roster now. However strangely not a bit of her skill had diminished, she knew it was true. She remembered skipping training for a week once when she was younger and her aim had worsened considerably. Now, just last week she had _improved_, with the break.

Ino shivered and looked around the empty street and calmly continued to her new destination. Her boredom had been sated by her newest hobby…she had found it entertaining so far and wished to try it again today.

"Why, hello Ino-san." The calm voice of Dimiter caused her to stop as she looked over at the dark man smiling and licking a bit of red from the corner of his lips. My eyes widened in shock for only a moment before he pressed a cherry to his lips and blinked almost with a childish curiosity. "How, have the days been treating you since, I last saw you?" Ino nodded and smiled at the person she called vampire.

"I have been well Dimiter-san, just getting used to this…" Dimiter smiled and nodded, then he tilted his head "Yes, well I suppose I can understand it, I mean…the change from human to…well even a thrall can be considerable." Then Dimiter chuckled, and then devoured another poor cherry, pit and all. "Although, if you have children…it may pass on as a bloodline." He stated and then Ino tilted her head.

"What do you mean? Wouldn't you know?" Dimiter shook his head calmly.

"Naruto's lineage is unique."

Ino blinked and asked, "Why is that?" Dimiter never answered and just shrugged, before walking away and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

--

Ino POV

--

"Ugh…what a jerk!" I groaned before remembering my destination and then turned and hurried along to the alley, that idiot vampire had been blocking and moved to a nondescript black side-door, and into a dark shop. I have been coming here for the past two weeks and returned like it was a drug, I could not get enough of the light incense or the feeling I get when...well I get started.

Suddenly a woman popped into my vision but instead of being startled, I smiled and took her hand and stared at her blue collar. It was a sign that she was important here. "Welcome back Ino-chan." Her chime-like voice pierced the silent air like a whip and I smiled. This was my new part-time job; I needed something to occupy my time. I looked to the blue-collared woman, her name was Jeska, and she was the owner of the shop. I felt her nimble arms hurrying me to get into my uniform. I slipped out of my black top and slowly undressed, revealing my new collar, a black one. Locked with a small chakra coded padlock; I felt the warm leather against my neck with my fingers and smiled.

I looked to my employer calmly, I could not be embarrassed with her...she was just too…_friendly_. She helped my slip into my uniform of cold leather and I shivered and smiled, as the leather armor covered me…well not really, it covered only my abdomen, leaving my most precious places open to air. I smiled and then ran a hand down the leather and asked "how many today, madam?" it was he title once I was in uniform.

"Just one, she paid a triple for our best." She said patting my forty percent cut, it was a massive sum. A-rank mission pay was less. I shivered and thought on what she told me. "Wait, she? It's a girl today?" I had only worked on lazy men so far. Of course it was one sided but still, it was different code for the female clients. Madam Jeska nodded and smiled a cool almost evil smile. "Yes and she wants the full treatment, not just toys and whips, she needs to be felt, and…well think of it as your old girlfriend…what was her name…Sakura?"

I shivered; I had lied on my application here, knowing the requirements. So, I put down that I was bi-sexual. You needed to be open here; to work, well…it was a requirement. I mean…it's not like its hard work and I needed the money for fun. That's all. I do not really enjoy the work…just…just…the atmosphere. Yeah. That's it. The atmosphere. "Don't worry about length take your time, and keep the whole tip."

I flushed, that was a paradise in itself, if this client was so rich as to pay for a triple… "Yes madam…room three?" as the madam nodded I moved and collected my bags of support toys and other objects and moved off to room three. I shuddered as I imagined who it could be and at least hoped it was not some old prune. I slowly opened the door and slid in to see my tenant's ass bare and exposed to me, she was locked into a stock. I checked it out calmly and smiled, she was slender and young I could tell that and took care of herself. I let out a breath and smiled, at least it would not be all bad. I set down my things and smiled as I unzipped the bag the client moved and then suddenly spoke but the voice made me freeze and double take.

"Master, is that you?" my eyes were wide as I stared at her. What was she doing here? Why? I gulped and blushed; my client…my…slave for the rest of the day was none other than my best friend. Sakura Haruno.

---

General POV, Store

---

Jeska smiled and calmly counted the money she had gotten from the pink haired girl and smiled at having sent her only straight dominatrix in there. "Silly girl thought she was so smart…well now she's truthful I guess."

"Or there was more than meets the eye." A voice said from the shadows making Jeska jump and throw a kunai into the shadows, only to strike her own wall. Then a form leapt out from in front of her and snatched her wrists. Then she caught a glimpse of its face "D-Dimiter-sama?"

The figure pulled back and nodded before pulling back his hood and smiling, his long silver hair shortened to a crop cut. "Been sometime, I see you are taking care of the Thrall well." Jeska smiled and revealed her own fangs. She inclined her head before, letting out a shaky breath. His very presence seemed to crush her, as if he was trying to tell her something with his very presence, his usually black eyes, where glowing red. Jeska shivered and rubbed her arm, a tattoo rest there and Dimiter only smiled.

"Lord…Dimiter…you never did answer the question I asked you fifty years ago." She gripped his sleeve tightly but he smiled and nodded. His face however told her she would receive no answer, at least not now. "Little Jeska, you will get your answer, after you complete your mission…" Jeska let out a cool breath, nodded, and smiled.

"So you want to tell me how you've done so far? Little one." She nodded slowly; even if she did not want to, she knew his words had her. He was a powerful member of their society. He could use the power of Domination on even other members of 'The People' even other elders. She shivered as she felt the elation of having his mind touch hers. It was so…intimate. When she next breathed out it was so warm that it was visible, even in the warm air.

"I have…been working…on the pink one…daily." She slowly said her mind slowly twisting and bending. "She has become…prepared…once we grew closer over…the month…I invited her…here…this is her third time…she is a perfect…slave type…a good second…she acts the dominate…but she bends like a reed." Jeska's voice had grown husky as she continued her eyes were glazing slowly. She moaned as Dimiter pulled back, and groaned once his mind left hers. She was a true addict to Dimiter's powers…the very feel of them was enough.

"The blonde however was easier to lure. I had a pair of my older customers mention it in her family shop. She got curious and they told her to come here, I explained I needed help; she lied of course on the paperwork. As you willed, I began to implant and help her, making her a better thrall, building her mental walls, and even a mentor should she need one." She absent mindedly rubbed her tattoo and smiled. "However, she is disillusioned. I know what she wants…she is hiding it from herself however…I am a bit worried she might fall into this farther than me…" Dimiter's eyes narrowed.

"However, I am going to do my best to mold her well, I will try making her into exactly what you want. The Namikaze will have a harem at the rate you are making me work however." Her eyes were calm and Dimiter chuckled and nodded "Maybe…or a Revel." Jeska's eyes narrowed but she did not respond, she did not like where Dimiter was going.

"Please…a Revel…I mean…those are older than me, and…they are…" she stumbled over her words.

"That boy…at best will accept two women to share his bed with…he's loyal, caring, and so much like _he_ was…" Dimiter looked to Jeska who merely nodded. However, she was not agreeing with Dimiter, she was appraising Dimiter's belief in the boy. Jeska shivered as her hair stood on end.

"Dimiter-sama, the Hokage's Assistant is looking for you…" she paused as she looked at the blank expression on his face "Dimiter-sama?" Dimiter nodded and slipped away into the shadow, however Jeska knew something, somewhere was wrong with her master.

Jeska held her chest, before looking to door three "Uzimaki…Naruto…eh?"

--

Ino POV (Warning- this section contains mention of Yuri- you can skip this by going to the next page break.)

--

I slowly let out a breathe and perform a special, infiltration type jutsu to disguise my voice, making it completely neutral, making it impossible to tell who I am, or even what gender. I slip on some thin gloves as I say "Yes, my pet I am here…we will begin shortly…" then I picked a leather nine-tails whip and cracked it across her…my best friend's…ass. The sound she made was painfully loud. "…I would remember to only speak when given permission from now on."

I saw her pink haired head move in response and smiled as I finished pulling out my toys. Several devices for both pleasure and pain. She had paid for a full treatment after all, I reasoned as I looked at the light pink streaks, on her backside and I felt my cheeks flush and I smiled allowing myself to see her as she is to me right now, a client. Not my best friend. Not someone I care about. And definitely not someone I would have wanted to do this with.

I wrap my hands around the flesh synthetic strap on and felt the warmth in my cheek flow up again. However, I let out a small breath as I slowly pressed one end to my opening and slid it in. I held back a moan as I felt my opening stretch to fit around its massive girth; after all, I never went halfway. I let out a silent grumble as I finished forcing the final two inches in. and stood there holding the table for support as I got used to the feeling. I looked down at the now throbbing cock attached to my crotch and smiled; it felt so…good even in the cold air. This was a special kind that was expensive, it temporarily attached to my crotch and sort of made me into a futanari, and however, it was still just a strap on. I could easily remove it; after all, it was just a special seal that did it. It was to continue to lie that I was a male master. At least for now.

I moved forward and smiled calmly as I touched her I felt this strange hunger consume me, like a burning wave. I felt a hunger I had never known before as I looked down at her and smiled "Your mine now, let's have fun…little ninja slut."

--

General POV- Konoha, Training Ground 16 (End)

--

Dimiter sighed quietly as he glanced over at Shizune, his dark eyes showed his displeasure. A quiet aura seemed to cloak the usually gentle medic ninja. Dimiter held up a hand in pure annoyance before she switched to a defensive stance. "I won't allow it anymore Dimiter…my family…"

"Are hunters…of the Five Sealed Elder." He finished coolly and then watched as the young Jonin prepared to strike out at him. Dimiter however just nodded "fine then, talking is over…" In a flash Dimiter jerked back and groaned. Five needles had pierced his chest in a flash. A slightly sizzle burned from them as they each detonated in a violent explosion. Shizune bound through the smoke and slashed down with a kunai. It hit solid rock. Shizune looked around in a panic.

Dimiter stood above her on a tree limb, his dark eyes staring down like a hungry hawk. Suddenly he blinked and covered his face as a blast of wind coated the area. 'This is far more difficult than fighting Tsunade. Shizune doesn't use a Chakra enhanced attacks so I cannot weaken them in the same way.'

Shizune however moved quickly from the clearing and hid behind a large tree trunk. She took three calm breathes before revealing herself and throwing a kunai at her target. Her face fell once she realized that her target had disappeared from its previous place. She calmly looked around for her target and let out a small ball that dropped to the ground. The small gray orb disintegrated releasing more smoke cover for her to hide in. She moved as quickly as she could however, she never expected to rush straight into the gusting winds of a wind technique. She was thrown away, up into the swirling winds of the miniature hurricane.

Dimiter smiled darkly as he continued to tear at the young hunter. He watched as she futilely attempted to remove herself from his attack. He slowly grasped onto a piece of fabric from her shirt and sniffed it. "Oh yes…hunter's blood is the best…" his face held an amazing amount of desire, or maybe just his own horrible hunger for blood. However, this face disappeared quickly as a kunai pressed to his neck.

Dimiter's dark eyes narrowed and stared into the intruder's single lazy eye. The contact was only a moment's worth but Dimiter knew he couldn't express his will into this one. No, he had felt far more concentrated will that a mere moment's glace could create. The Cyclops quickly pressed the attack and threw Dimiter away breaking his concentration on the jutsu, finally allowing the battered body of Shizune to fall from the sky.

Kakashi's shadow clone caught her with ease. The Copy Ninja looked tiredly to Dimiter and then sighed as the ancient stood up unscathed. "Come now Kakashi; if you want to fight…don't play." Kakashi relented moving his headband up, revealing the Sharingan eye. Dimiter waited for a moment as if he wanted more.

"Even against me…you play…you are brave Kakashi…" Then Dimiter's foulness began to fill the area causing the animals to flee in terror. Shizune was close enough to fell it, even in her barely conscious state, her body wracked in utter fear. Dimiter's body began to shift, his silver hair darkened as his fangs were revealed. **"Fine Kakashi…I will force it! Stage Five…Release."** The horrible presence seemed to tear the ground away, as the now darkening sky, hid Dimiter's form in shadows deeper than any natural ones could muster. His feral voice called from the shadows. **"Come now Kakashi! Let us test you!"**

--

Konoha: Hokage's Office

--

Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage looked out her window at the darkened forest. Behind her was a dossier, however its contents were hidden under a stamped folder that read 'Top Secret: S-Class; Hokage Only.' Her face was darkened as a calm Tenzo entered the room and stood next to the resting kage "Lord Hokage…you called me?" Tsunade looked up to the ANBU code named Yamato and nodded to the darkened region.

"I sent Kakashi against him. To protect my stupid assistant…," she mused to the loyal ANBU who merely nodded calmly.

"I think…that he is prepared…" Tenzo smiled as his mind's eye moved to his sempai, the master of a thousand jutsu, a candidate for Hokage, an Elite Jonin of the utmost skill and respect. It is little wonder than Gai wanted him as a rival, who would you wish to test yourself against most? The strongest. Always.

Tsunade shook her head calmly "Dimiter knew…and knows. He is an old monster, if Kakashi can merely stalemate him I'd be beyond surprised." She sighed calmly "I underestimated his ability to devour my chakra and allowed him to weaken me to a point that I looked like a genin to him." She shook her head in utter disgust "Kakashi won't underestimate him, he is a strong, cautious type. Much like…a once ally of mine." Tenzo nodded and smiled calmly.

"Of course, he too has seen war. However he would never do those things. He much like master Jiraiya." Tsunade's eyes showed genuine pain at those words. Tenzo was right though, Kakashi had changed considerably under his lazy exterior, he has trained hard to remain at his peak so that he could make sure that he didn't let his students down. Tsunade thought back to that time, when he had asked for something she would have never thought to hear from him. She couldn't waste time to dwell on it now though.

"However, this is not why I called you here. I need you to make team…"

--

Myobokuzan: Forest

--

Naruto let out a calm breath as he looked over the pure destruction he had caused with a single toss. His excitement over completing his secret extra training wasn't as enthusiastic as it would have been had he not exhausted himself with the training and smiled in pure and utter pleasure as he collapsed onto a knee.

"_**How pointless, I could give you a thousand times that kind of power." **_A dark voice said from before him and he let out a shaky breath as he looked upon the form of his dark side, the Kyuubi corrupted form of himself. It was the Kyuubi's voice within him. Naruto watched as the shadow of himself circled around him.

"What's the point of power if it destroys what I am trying to protect!" Naruto accused the vile shadow.

"_**Or…why protect those who despise you? Why protect at all?" **_the grim Naruto respond with venom. Naruto's eyes narrowed and he growled at the shadow. _**"It is pointless, to say but I know…I know how much evil you really have in your heart. I can see that growing lump of darkness in your soul. I have watched it grow and take root. One day…one day you will join me…"**_

Naruto scoffed as the demonic shadow disappeared leaving him alone with his thoughts. He let out a shaky breath, as he tried to push the shadows away from his mind. All the images of hatred. Of things he didn't want to grasp. Then it hit, the image of Jiraiya. Dead. Somewhere, lost forever to the darkness. Then he could feel it. The Kyuubi. It was trying to push against the seal, and it took every bit of willpower to not surrender to the demon.

"Ero-sennin…I-I won't lost to the monster inside of me…I swear…I'll…fight for you…but I won't surrender…"

--

Root Headquarters

--

Danzo calmly stared from his throne, his seat of power, out into his headquarters. Then one of five circles, etched into the ground before him began to glow a dark color, it was the one to the far left, then the next one lit up as well. Then it leapt to the far right, then the one to the left of it. Finally, it ended with the center circle which was the furthest back.

All at once five shadowed figures in hooded, ragged cloaks of darkness appeared. Danzo had realized long ago the order of power. The center was leader, the left two were the inferior pair and the right two superior, excluding the leader, the further to the right the stronger position within the organization.

"Danzo, Advisor of Konoha, Leader of Root, Lord of Tactics." Danzo calmly stated. He was in fact a member of the council before him he was right inferior overall. Third in command. He smirked, as he looked to the leader, the only one that could see their true faces and forms.

"Cherub, The Hurricane, Leader of the Seekers, Lord of Fellows." The most inferior stated calmly. Although he held the least prominent position, none of these five was the kind you wanted to face. Each of them was easily S-Class. If they had made a higher classification, they would exceed that. 'The leader.' Danzo mused 'Must be one who is so powerful to hold this group together, that we probably couldn't classify him.'

"Faros, Dragon of the East, Leader of the Spark, Lord of Shadows." The Right inferior to him stated. This was his direct subordinate on the council. He knew so little about each of his peers, and they… hopefully, knew just as little about him.

"Draco, Dragon of the West, Leader of the Dirt, Lord of Coins." Left superior stated calmly.

"Mira, Storm caller, Leader of Drip, Lady of War." His own direct superior stated.

"Leader, Master of the Shadow Lords, Lord of all."

Then in one voice, Danzo and his fellow five members called in one voice "Shadows embrace you!"

Then leader responded, "Embrace you all. Now down to business." Danzo's greedy smile grew to the point it almost split his face, he knew that soon he would be Hokage.

--

Outside Konoha: Forest

--

Nine forms calmly continued to move, as a quiet female voice spoke from the crowd "three minutes to Mark II. Stop point." The ninjas all continued until they reached a clearing, and then let out a quiet breath. They all seemed to prepare and in one case sit down to rest. One of the forms, well over a head taller than the others began to grumble.

"What is it?" God Realm Pein spoke calmly to the large shadow figure.

"This is boring! How much longer? I want…no…I crave the destruction." The figure said still standing in the shadows.

"Tomorrow, at precisely one shade before zenith." God Realm spoke in cipher and the shadow chuckled.

"Fine, I will go hunt for food, seeing as the girl will need food after this trick." As a mass of papers began to build a massive tree.

"Hurry, Drake…time is short." The God Realm spoke once more before assisting in preparing the combat point.

--

Ino POV

--

I shook as I pulled out the strange device from me, the special strap on twitched once more before returning to normal. My eyes drifted to the unconscious form of my best friend, she had past out long before. What still continued to bother me was the look of this device's fake cum. It looked and even smelled real enough. Calm down. I asserted silently. Its just convincing. Sakura's body was twisted with the red lines and slight wax marks from our time together. I had never gotten the nerve to let her know it was really me. I looked to the stack of money by the door for a tip and took it as I stood and looked at my best friend. She was laying there, I couldn't tell if she was content. All I could remember was what I did, I removed her birth control jutsu to make her feel powerless. Now she is probably going to be deathly afraid of having a child.

I took my gear and left in a hurry. I looked for the Madam but found only a note saying she had left for the day. I quickly stored my things and got my clothes on and turned to leave, but instead I bumped into someone I didn't expect to ever meet here. Inuzaka Kiba.

"Hey sorry 'bout that, just a bit…Ino?" he recognized me, a lot faster than I hoped.

"O-Oh, hi there Kiba." I stuttered, I really hoped to not run into anyone I knew.

He whistled at my and smiled "I didn't know you were in to being a sub. I totally had you down for dom." He chuckled and I smiled and blushed, he thought I was a customer, not a worker.

"Gotta t-try new things…heard it was…interesting." God I sound so timid, I guess, I am…why I don't know. Then I looked down to see a very large and happy Akamaru. I reached out and pet his head calmly and he just stood there with the same expression. Kiba just shrugged and smirked.

"Yeah…well. I'll see you around. I gotta meet up with Shika." I nodded and almost growled remembering Kiba was placed on MY team as a replacement for me.

"Good luck out there." I uttered in an even tone, he gave a thumbs up and turned to leave but suddenly stopped.

"Oh and Ino…next time you want a good time…just call me…I like the change." He walked out and disappeared into the brightness of the new day. All I could do was blush and hurry along to get out of here. I never wanted to return, the way I felt now…I just couldn't.

--

Remnants of Training Ground 16

--

Kakashi stood panting in pure exhaustion, as he glanced tiredly at the pure destruction around him. The training ground was far beyond ruined, it was destroyed. It was in no small part thanks to him but most of the credit had to go to the menace before him. Dimiter, was standing body sagging slightly as if panting, he was obviously the most damaged he had been since he came to Konoha, although most of the wounds were slowly burning away, even one of his arms, completely mangled seemed to repair itself with little effort. His cold eyes, seemed to glitter with killing intent, as he look to Shizune who was laying at Kakashi's feet as Dimiter merely scoffed and then smirked

"You really shouldn't hold back so much Kakashi-kun." The ancient said with a grim smile as he turned away his form devoured by the shadows as a single whisper seemed to slip from his lips as he went "A storm is brewing…"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed and then he picked up Shizune and frowned behind his mask as he looked where the beast had left and sighed "I must, speak with Hokage-sama…" he stated as the pair disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

--

A/N

--

This is the First non-prequel chapter, as I am going to be getting to the parts my muse is thirsting for. I am going to try to keep the chapters long. This one took me a long time because of the Lemon I wanted to put in. I decided to take it out in the end. It was Futa, and Yuri. So I removed it. If I see enough of my readers want it back in I will put it back in.


	8. Chapter 8

Silence seemed to take hold of the massive ninja village. The usually bustling village was dead quiet in the early morning. A rumbling yawn seemed to echo as a tired shinobi step out from his home. His hair was a light brown, spiked with a headband attached to his arm. A chuunin vest on his torso. He calmly started to walk towards the Hokage's building with a tired stride, followed by another. He scanned the landscape with a bored expression. "God, this place is exhausting…" he muttered, another silent complaint in his eyes. He was about to curse and turn back towards his home when he heard a sound like a bouncing rock behind him and spun around. He scanned the empty street and sighed.

"Maybe…I should…" he stopped again and his eyes noticed a shadow shift quickly. His eyes widened. He tried to move away, his mind and body startled and almost shaking, but found himself bound to the spot. A wave of undiluted, killing intent, concentrated on him, seemed to appear from thin air. The shadows seemed to move as a large muscled man appeared. This man's hair was flaming red and he had skin as smooth and pale as a lake in the early morning sun. He was covered with torn, broken armor, a black shirt, with shreds of a cape floating behind him. The chuunin gazed into the man's cold, black eyes.

"Hello, imperfect fly." The man's voice was gruff and dark. As a maniacal smile split his face, the man stepped up to the poor shinobi. His stature showing a good two feet over the other man. As the mysterious man held a hand out to the chunnin, the frightened ninja was unable to stop quivering and shaking with terror. "W-who a-are you?" the man's smile seemed to grow even further. He chuckled darkly. A sword seemed to form in his hands from nothing, into a massive thick blade.

"I am Drake! I am Perfection!" and the only sound after that was of a head falling to the floor with loud squish.

_**Naruto: Visions of Immortality**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_Arc 1: Shadow Wars_

_Chapter 2: Akatsuki Makes the Scene! The Battle for the Leaf begins!_

_------_

_Hokage Building: Tsunade's Office_

_-----_

Tsunade was jolted awake violently by the sound of an explosion. As she stood, she turned to her window. Shards of glass littered the floor, along with fragments of one of the nearby buildings. A dog-masked ANBU was standing before the window on shaky legs. She quickly realized that the girl had shielded herself from the damage. The ANBU collapsed in pain and blood, as Tsunade went to move to her side a shadow darkened her face. She glanced up to see a large man with a thick sword in his hand. Drake's face broke into a smirk "Hello…Hokage-chan."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed and she cracked her knuckles. This wasn't her first encounter with the man. He was a thug of a shinobi that was a few of the high quality gaming houses hired muscle. "Come now, little Tsu-chan, give Drake a hit. I need a distraction until _he_ arrives." Tsunade growled and threw a punch at the muscle bound shinobi. With a single hand, he blocked the punch. Although, it seemed to do nothing to him, the pure force of the blow caused Drake to slide backwards. Whistling, he nodded and looked backwards, then looked back to her "Well then…" He hefted his sword up and charged. Tsunade moved quickly towards him. She noted that the weapon was large enough that a swing indoors at such a range would slow his attack enough to make an opening.

If only through experience, Tsunade noticed that the there was something wrong. She pulled back at the last second, almost driving her own face into the blade. The sword seemed to ignore the thick cement ceiling and floor like it wasn't there. '_What insane power…!'_ She thought as an insane smile covered the man's face and he laughed. The insanity of it consumed the area and Tsunade just glared at the man.

"Tsunade-chan." A smooth voice said from behind her. She didn't have to look to know who it was.

"Is this freak with you, Dimiter?" The ancient merely chuckled and sighed a moment later. '_**Hunter…**_' the thought was defiantly not Tsunade's. Dimiter smiled as she pointed a finger to a shape behind the large man. The small, dark haired girl had disappeared after Naruto left. Night, his familiar. She had changed and grown, she now looked to be in her twenties, her form was slender and thin; however, the only thing that caught Tsunade's vision was the girl's eyes. They were mirrors of her ex-teammate's; they looked identical to Orochimaru's.

Drake frowned as a thin blade exploded from he throat from behind and his eyes widened at Night's attack. He quickly collapsed to the ground blood flowing from the body as the Hokage let out a small breath, as she shifted to Night who scoffed and merely walked towards the Hokage the blade held in a leisure position. "Hokage-sama. Enemy eliminated." The cold edge of her voice made the Hokage shudder at the now young woman. Tsunade moved into a casual stance and shook her head.

"We need to get you out more, you sound like a machine." Tsunade chided at Night who merely nodded and gazed into the face of Dimiter. The ancient however frowned and chuckled.

"That is a master hunter? What a pathetic age. What a joke!" He laughed at the corpse without care tilting his head back as he turned to walk away. "Tsunade-chan, I trust you ca-"

"_**Ah! Fools! Is that…All?" **_ A dark booming voice slurred, causing Dimiter to stop and look back into the room in confusion. Night and Tsunade attempted to locate the next foe only to have motion catch their gaze, from the corpse. _**"Maybe…Maybe you didn't hear…I AM PERFECTION!"**_ with that final roar the body was gone, moving with inane speed, easily catching Night unaware and with a single backhand sent her flying through the ruined window.

Tsunade's eyes were wide as she scanned the man's body. Any sign of the fatal wound was gone, the blood still staining the armor "Genjutsu?" it was the only conclusion she could reach. Dimiter however stepped forward and smiled insanely splitting his face in an evil sneer.

"Yes! Fight me Immortal Hunter! Let us test…who is stronger. Regenerator." Dimiter cackled but Drake smirked and pointed his massive blade at Dimiter.

"No, not regenerator…I am beyond those ancient relics…I am…" he smirked "…Utopian." This term made Dimiter's eyes widen as he lunged forward, smashing a hand against the armored man, drawing the massive man's blood into the shape of a scythe and swinging it down

"Die!" Dimiter shouted and flinched as he was blocked. It was an instant later that Drake was sent spiraling back and out of the window by a pair of brutal punches from the Hokage. Her green eyes watching the man's decent until it smashed into a building.

"Hurry, Kill him Dimiter, I doubt he's alone from the destruction caused already." Her eyes looking to her ruined village with a fist clenched in rage. The ancient being's face held no emotion as he bowed, in respect and then nodded.

"If I can." It was a bizarre statement from the infinitely confident being, as she opened her mouth to question him but was cut off by the shockwave, and overwhelming feeling of a huge source of chakra flowing out through the village. Her green eyes captured the glowing font of chakra burning into the sky, and looked back to Dimiter before the aura collapsed back down onto the blur of a figure that was Drake. He was moving back towards the Hokage building.

"I have got work to do…Goodbye, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade watched as the explosion of contact between the massive form of Drake and the lithe powerful form of Dimiter crashed into one another, the pure force of it shattering the building next to them. She could not help but allow herself to think back to what Kakashi had told her only yesterday, but before her revelry could truly begin, she realized she needed to stop the other intruders, now.

She turned to walk out but froze in place as a man stood before her, not just a wanted criminal, not just someone who was supposed to be dead; it was a man whose sharingan eye was focus right onto her.

"Itachi Uchiha."

---

_Market District_

---

Ino gasped as a strange metal tube zoomed past her and landed only a few paces behind her, cause the following explosion to whip her straight into the air and down onto the ground hard. She groaned and coughed her face almost planted onto the earth as she looked at the thick blood that had fallen from her lips and then down at herself. The cloths she had been wearing were almost shred and dozens of cuts looked rather deep. One was defiantly caused from the shrapnel from the explosion. She attempted a deep breath and smiled at the lack of agony.

A calm voice before her caught her attention, her eyes locked with a pale manikin like face, with a pair of similar face attached to the sides. "Where is Naruto Uzimaki?" The slow march of the man, made Ino shiver as she attempted to stand and almost screamed out in agony as she looked to her burning left leg. It was little more than shredded meat and bone chunks. Her eyes glistened with tears up as she looked to the man and fell back and cried silently in fear. As the man's arm grew four blades. "Where. Is. Naruto. Uzimaki?" the man asked again, drawing his arm up into an attacking arc and she stared up in fear, clenching her eyes shut.

It only took an instant, for her to feel the burst of agony as the arm slammed into her abdomen as if the man had intended to only make her death slow and painful. She felt herself being pulled up off the ground, by a single internal organ, a hand tightly clenched within her. Ino's body wracked with spasms as her eyes ripped open and she screamed out in even greater pain, hoping to fall into nothingness. She felt her body tear and then something fall onto her chest. "Useless." Her eyes begged for the pain to end as the man swung his arm up "Slowly…You will die, or tell me." As the arm came down again all she could do was watch.

Then without warning, the man's form distorted and the Asura Path was sent flying backwards by an invisible force. As she looked up her vision blurring as she began to slip into unconsciousness, she whispered "O-Ojji-san…"

---

_Residential District_

---

Kiba smirked as he looked down then strange person who had dared to summon a massive creature into his village. The beast was being taken care of by his partner and he just shrugged and smiled "Your not so scary now are you?" as he leapt from building to building towards his foe and smiled as he noted the pair of shinobi on the roofs to his left also moving towards the Animal Realm. The Animal path merely smirked as a second summon appeared in front of her and smashed into the building next to him sending the pair flying like toys. Kiba smirked as he came to a stop and then sighed as he started to make seals.

"You will fail." A calm voice said from beside him, Kiba's eyes widened, as he looked at the figure shocked enough that he stopped his seals. '_I-I didn't catch a whiff of th-this guy!'_ It was for only a moment and then it was gone. Kiba shook his head, looked back to the Animal path, and gasped, as he was smashed back by the second summon, a massive canine with three heads. He tumbled in agony and land onto the back of the massively enhanced size of Akamaru.

"G-Good boy." He coughed and looked to the girl with anger and disdain. He did know however that he and Akamaru alone wouldn't be able to hold her. Kiba sighed as he heard a scream in the distance, looked towards the sound recognizing it as someone he knew, and grumbled weakly as he stood and looked at the Animal Path. "F-Fine…Akamaru…its show time!" he formed a pair of seals, disappeared with the massive dog, and appeared on the ground, a crater erupted from the force of the landing. Kiba looked up at Animal path with a snarl, but it wasn't normal as he let out a howl and called out the technique's name in the language of howls and rage. There walked Kiba Inuzaka. There was Kiba the Wolf. His form was covered in fur and had a definite canine appearance. His wolf-like eyes narrowed as he walked towards the female aspect of Pein.

"What? A Werewolf…interesting." She spoke calmly as she was whisked onto the head of the massive three-headed canine. Kiba however just began a charge and let out a vicious howl, as he moved towards the summon. The massive beast leapt for Kiba, its massive jaws prepared to whisk Kiba into the air. Kiba's growl sounded as his hands grasped around the massive teeth of the canine and stopped it dead, digging his stance in. Kiba literally threw him to the side with an insane display of power that left him panting.

It was sudden when the silver tube smashed into him with a ferocious explosion, blasting Kiba away and smashed into a wall, violently. He coughed and blood flowed from his canine mouth. As he looked up to charge towards the source a orange-red hair man, in the same cloak appeared before him with his palm outward without give him more than a glance Kiba felt pressure smash into him as several more tubes smashed into him and the building around him.

God Realm continued his silent steps through the village. As he smiled at the ruined sound of the annoyance's corpse being blown apart. "I have given you a taste, of my pain."

---

_Merchant District_

_---_

Drake and Dimiter spared, and moved, spinning and dodging each other with the skill of masters, each time they clash, small rocks flying away by the pure force of the pair's conflict. It was only a simple moment until Drake's blade found home and cleaved into Dimiter and an arm flew away into the air. Dimiter gasped and then Drake tilted his head as Dimiter howled in agony. Drake raised his eyebrows and then said, "So…can we fight for real now?"

Dimiter's cries disappeared and he laughed "Fine…"

Dimiter glared and howled with insane rage, as he called out "**Unseal! Level One! Level Two…Level…Five."** He smiled as he looked at Drake, his eyes flashed to bright deadly red, and howled as his hair lengthened about became darker, until it was pure black. He cracked his neck and smiled as he cracked his knuckles and unfurled his claws. His left arm grew back quickly, and he smiled as he twirled the scythe like it was a toy, a swirl of red. Drake however looked on unimpressed as he cracked his neck, and held a hand out in front of him and began to glow with chakra.

"So now, Drake…Die!" Dimiter charged quickly, weaved lower, and moved for an upward slash, which was deflected by Drake's own strike of pure chakra, blasting the head of the scythe off into the sky. Dimiter blinked and dropped the pole and watched it dissolve into blood in annoyance. Then he smiled darkly before shaking his head "Damn, you weren't lying. You really are a Utopian…damn does that mean _he_ is involved?"

Drake smiled and then laughed "Involved? You are foolish!" then he charged forward and Dimiter frowned and shivered, this was beyond complicated. His red eyes glanced up into the sky and he could swear he saw a shadow above them, and sighed "Damn…**Blood Release: Red Mists!**"

Then the entire region was consumed in red.

---

Myobokuzan

--

Naruto frowned as he stood next to the Toad Sages and then smiled as he crouched down "Thanks for your help, I couldn't have…" his words were broken as he shivered and grasped an image, of his home in flames, the destruction hit him like a brick "Konoha's being attacked!"

The Toads all looked to one another before nodding and smiling "Then we'd best get you back. Now." However, before this could be done one of the toads bounded up panting obviously exhausted.

"S-Sir! O-one of the names on the wall…it…it has reappeared!" Pa Toad's eyes widened, as did Ma Toad's as Naruto blinked and then looked to them

"What does that mean?"

"Someone has returned from beyond the veil."

---

_Root Headquarters_

---

Danzo smiled darkly as his elite Root, finished the complicated symbols and etchings. The entire force had arrived to do this as the shadows of his fellow leaders watched on in anticipation. Then the dozens of shinobi took specialized positions throughout the chamber, each one standing and then all at once channeling their chakra into the massive array.

"Soon the portal will be opened…soon Konoha's Impregnable gates will fall…soon…I will be Hokage." Danzo smiled darkly, looked back to the shadows of his fellows, and then said "And you will have you staging ground for the Great War." His smile was insane as he awaited his glory, his rightful place soon to be attained.

Then in a loud hum of destructive chakra as the array came to life. The gateway opened, two of the shadows behind him disappeared, then two forms took shape in the vortex, and Danzo smirked evilly not looking to see them yet. 'This is the path…this is the way…to true power…'

Then in a voice in unison, the shadows, the figures, Root, and Danzo all shouted "Shadows…Consume!"

However, a calm chuckle seemed to permeate the room as a broad shadow stepped into the light, and smirked calmly as Danzo blinked and gasped slightly "You! Your…your dead!" The red jacket billowed in the wind created by the portal but the man said nothing.

"Death. Is Irrelevant." A calm voice said from next to the leader of Root, as he turned to see man in a plain mask with no markings except for two slashes that made a cross, a crucifix like shape on it. Then calmly stated, "For you however…it is all that remains."


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto frowned as he looked down, at the gathering of warriors. The entire nation of Toads considered skilled enough for combat had gathered. It seemed that the reconnaissance toads had discovered masses of hidden forces hidden in the area waiting. Naruto frowned as he continued to see images, devastation, and the village in ruins. For a moment he saw a bloodied Dimiter fighting a massive man in ancient armor, and then a flash of Kakashi, he was moving fast, bolting away from some kind of explosion. Then in a flash something came down and blackness consumed the visions and he assumed that whoever was showing him the battle was lost to the darkness.

His frown deepened as something called out to him, it was definitely from the deepest bowls of his soul. The evil creature within had been trying to manipulate him for days now, it had so far failed utterly. He sighed and then looked to the sky hoping he was ready for this. He knew whatever lay ahead would test his skill beyond anything he had done before; he could feel it deeper than he had ever felt anything before.

"_**Of course…if you want, I could remove all obstacles…none could slow your stride with my power…" **_The shadowy hiss of the Kyuubi-Naruto rang like a gong in his head. Naruto's frown was cool and solid as he looked straight ahead, waiting to move out.

"_**Don't be so foolish! I will help you! I can give you the power to save your loved ones…all you need to do is agree and we can stop it now!" **_Naruto knew better than to listen to the voice's honey sweet words, the same words that could corrupt the pure in to madness and vile deed. _**"I will show you then…something you need to see."**_

Naruto shook his head and let his breath seep out in slow words."No…I will do this the right way." He muttered powerfully as the voice faded and he frowned as the massive array for the summons was powered, glowing in preparations for the sending to Konoha.

With a roar, the toads called out and Naruto found himself drawn into the massive shouts. It was impossible not to be swept up it was an inspiring sight. He was going home. Naruto, the newest Sage. Naruto, one of the People.

"**TO WAR!"**

_**Naruto: Visions of Immortality**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_Arc 1: Shadow Wars_

_Chapter 3: Devastation! War at the Gates! Konoha's Final Hour?_

Destruction, mayhem, death, pain, loss…all of this was obviously hanging like a dark cloud over the village hidden in the leaves. The assault by Pein, Konan, and Drake had left the village in ruins. God realm had used a powerful wave of energy, literally wiping out the village in a single undeniable stroke. Few crawled from the ruins of the attack, for a moment Pein mused that he had even rid himself of the troublesome Drake, but his musing were ended as the massive warrior stepped from under some ruins, his armor destroyed, and discarded. Instead, a traditional Akatsuki cloak covered his flesh.

"This village's devotion is admirable, however futile." The God Realm murmured as his eyes noticed a massive mud wall, having withstood the blast and still empowered. He knew a powerful shinobi was behind it as he looked to motion to the massive Drake to take of it, he noticed the ruined body of Dimiter, dragged by the giant. "Let us see who remains, then move onto the Kyuubi's location."

Drake smiled as he looked towards the mud wall and released the fallen warrior. Several other shinobi of Konoha began to stir from the rubble. Pein growled in pure annoyance and then looked to Drake and the nodded "I am giving you one order Drake…Kill them all." Drake's smile grew to a violent degree and then crouched down as he scanned the area. His hulking form locking onto a good target, a hyuga if his memory served him correctly. With a single massive leap, he was soaring towards the girl, hoping for a good challenge.

Pein frowned and then blinked as he deflected a single kunai, and looked towards the source and narrowed his eyes. The shinobi had covered himself in dark robes, only his pale chin and lips were showing, smiling. Almost teasing him as all six paths moved closer the shinobi. The God Realm merely sighed "You are obviously not from Konoha, so who are you?" his voice was perfectly calm.

"I have had a few names…but you…you may call me Lord Black." The shinobi stated calmly as the other five paths moved against him in a single moment. God Realm merely watched as the cloaked foe seemed to dance through the attack, minor movements, and slight dodges. The in a sudden moment of lax attention God Realm was forced to enforce his power deflecting another kunai, one he had only barely noticed, even then the power behind it even with such small motions, it made God Realm even more wary.

The Shinobi smiled and in a wave of motion swirled his cloak and instantly smashed the five realms back as if they were sparing, the force of the move kicked up a cloud of dust and rubble. When the dust cleared, Lord Black was gone. God Realm snarled and moved towards the place where he had stood until a massive surge of chakra caught his attention, the entire area was flowing with it as he moved back, staying away from the flow's nexus.

God Realm stared at where the flow of chakra was centered, but his gaze was interrupted, by a massive summoning cloud covered the area, as dozens and dozens of Toads appeared, along with three massive ones. On top the largest one's head, was his target. Naruto Uzimaki.

---

_Root Headquarters_

_---_

Danzo's eyes narrowed and stepped back as he shuddered and quickly surrounded by a few Root ANBU bodyguards. "Who are you?" he snarled looking to the shadow and the cross masked shinobi. The cross masked shinobi merely stepped a single step forward and tilted his head. Silence shrouding the room for a moment.

Then in an almost jovial, teasing voice said "Oh! My. Name. Is. Cross!" Danzo scowled and shook his head as the two forms completely formed from the seal and stepped out into the room, Cross turned away and looked at them and calmly stepped back as the red-jacketed man joined him.

Danzo smirked "Cross…and the Toad Sannin…how appropriate…I'd like you to meet my associates…"

A calm blonde haired man tilted his head, his shinning blue eyes and pale skin made him almost resemble the fourth hokage, except for the fact he has no pupils, his face also was a bit off, almost iridescent looking. He wore tight fitting ninja clothes and no vest, almost like a latex suit except for the obvious armor plates all over and he tilted his head. "I am Faros…" he stated and slipped down into a combat position, a blade of pure lightning extending from each of his hands.

The other was a beautiful woman with long flowing blue hair and lightly tanned skin, her eyes were a deep crimson. Her clothes were rather skimpy and revealing dealing in blues and greens, shorts that were bare even clothing and a top that covered less than even Anko would consider decent. She smiled and several orbs of water began to float around her "I am Codenamed Mira." Danzo frowned suddenly, never knowing that they were codenamed, he always used his real identity.

Cross merely shrugged before looking back at the shadows and chuckling pointing at the one known as leader "We'll find you soon enough."

The being known only as leader merely began to chuckle, so vile and ominous a sound that weaker men would have grown ill to just from hearing it. The Sannin and Cross shook it off and slipped into a combat stance against the growing enemy force as Jiraiya smirked "This should be cake."

_---_

_Residential District: Ruins_

_---_

Drake smiled darkly as he spit out a chunky blot of red, a smile crawling across his face. His entire body was covered in hard scuffs, and bloody scraps, healing quick and pulling the flesh back together. His shadowy gaze looked over to the armored, hooded figure, and his conjured mud wall behind him, his staff spinning with an efficient powerful arc. "W-Who are you? To be able to strike me so?"

The Hooded figure remained silent sliding forward, attempting to smash his nose into oblivion. Drake's eyes widened and gasped, lowering his head taking it straight to the skull and being thrown back into a ruined wall, which crumbled on top of him. "I see…" his voice grumbled from below the rubble, and a fist smashing out of the plaster and wood. "…you are obviously Kage level."

The Hooded figure seemed to chuckle redirecting the staff back towards the hulking warlord. "I suppose. You could put it that way." The voice seemed a bit, teasing. This caused the massive warrior with gritted teeth, to turn a deep red, and then growl.

"That's it…insult me! I'll destroy you!" and then once again his chakra poured from his flesh as he gathered it all into himself, like his very aura was pure chakra that he held at bay. His form grew and rippled, power, pure power. "**I'll Show you the Grave!"**

The Hooded Shinobi dispelled the wall, and revealed several-wounded shinobi, an almost dead girl, being kept alive by a skilled medical shinobi, a Hyuuga. A scarred, tan skinned chunnin laid near to the pair, his eyes starring at Drake with a mystified anger, and fear.

Drake's eyes narrowed as he gathered his chakra into a pure ball of pure horror, it wasn't at all natural. It wasn't human. Then he pulled the ball into a horrible reality, the very existence of the orb making existence itself scream in pain. **"Witness your DOOM!" **then it exploded away from his open palm.

The Hooded Shinobi spun his staff and stabbed it into the ground as the orb smashed into a barrier sending chunks of rock through out the entire region. Drake growled watching, as his opponent was forced away, the majority of his power absorbed by a high level Mud Wall. "I see…you…it could only be you."

The hood tore away and revealed his face, young dark hair with matching marks by his eyes and a single cared for chin spike of hair. Drake growled "The God of all Ninja. The Professor. Sandaime Hokage. Young and strong. How!?" Drake shouted in rage and even a shred of fear.

Sarutobi smiled sideways and nodded "Sorry, if I tell you…it'll ruin the surprise." And then in a flash, the wisest shinobi to ever live in Konoha crashed into Drake, smashing him away back into the ruins.

_---_

_Hokage Monument: Yondaime Head_

_---_

Lord Black frowned down onto the massive arrayed army before him, it was all too predictable. A sigh escaped his lips and as he looked to his left moments before Cross appeared, and sighed "Sorry, my clone needed a bit more chakra." He didn't sound at all worn out.

"How goes the battle with Root?"

"As you thought. Poorly. They are attempting something…they may be able to complete the array sooner than expected." His voice seemed a bit worried "If this one is finished…then only the last pieces remain." Lord Black didn't respond as he waved his hand before him.

"This is the grand army that the Namikaze has roused. A force more than capable of crushing the opposition. If the enemy were normal shinobi." Cross looked to Lord Black but said nothing.

"Soon, it will all be revealed…and I will then be forced to show our hand…to prevent it…to cause it…and to begin it." Cross made a irritated sound before he looked back at Lord Black.

"So…_Lord_ Black…Who should I reveal myself to first?" Cross still seemed to be playing, teasing even Lord Black, who tilted his cloaked head before sighing.

"That…is your choice Cross…" Cross's mask slowly slipped over as a pale skinned face was revealed and a single black eye. Then as he removed the mask completely he looked away and laughed.

"Lord Black…Time becomes short. Let us all go. Go forth. To war. Lets show the world. The Age of Utopia is dead." He whispered but with the removal of his mask, his voice had a more calm quality to it, even as his laughter filled the air. "However for now, Sarutobi-kun is dealing with Drake…but I don't know if he can finish him." He shook his head and smiled before replacing his mask.

"The Toad Sage is doing his part and will retreated back to the starting point soon, as will I. you'll have to do your part. Naruto's part must be played out." Then in a poof of smoke Cross was gone.

Lord Black looked down at the face of the young genin and sighed "Why…did it have to be you…Naruto." Before disappearing from the top of the monument.

---

_Ruined Konoha: Crater_

_---_

Naruto frowned as he looked at the ruins of his home, the desolation. He saw the cloak from a mile away and frowned as he leapt down to meet the enemy. The infamous leader, Pein of the Akatsuki. Jiraiya's killer. His eyes and face were marked in the way of a sage as he touched down, faced by all Six Paths of Pein.

"Finally we meet, Naruto." Pein's voice was entertained as much as it was cold, a frightening tone as he smirked. Looking as if he and his other paths were constantly prepared to attack. "You understand why I am here, if you resist it will be harsh."

Naruto's face broken into a smile of obvious confidence. "You say that when you are so outnumbered…and even then…I don't think that we're on the same level anymore."

Pein's eyes stared into his eyes and smirked before the God realm raised his hands to the massive toads but in another moment the toads were smashed into by dozens of shinobi, even Pein was taken aback as the battle began to grow into a massive array of Toad vs Ninja. Pein frowned as Drake moved next to him. Drake hacked some blood onto his shirt and sighed "Leader, its not going well. The dead seem to be rising to push us back. Not only that but this army…I believe they serve the Utopian God." The man looked over to where he had retreated from the once dead Kage.

Pein frowned and then shook his head "Then our plan must succeed." Then in flash Asura charged Naruto with his blade arms readied, moving like a blur as Naruto's attention returned to Pein only to feel the harsh blades slam into him. Asura's eyes widened as the blades caught a chunk of the ruined wall on the crater floor. Asura moved to smash into the leaf ninja who had only moved a few steps away.

Naruto smirked "**World Manipulation: Spike**" The Asura blinked as it charged and was stabbed through the body by spikes of earth and brokenly looked up to Naruto. "H-H-How?" before it went limp and God realm raised an eyebrow as three of the four other paths began to charge him. Naruto didn't even look at them as the very ground seemed to attack at them, spikes and blade of hardened dirt slashing and stabbing into them. It was horrible and it was wondrous.

"You killed him…for that…I will destroy you Pein and everything you stand for." It was the most terrifying words that had ever come from the young blonde's mouth, even as the God realm looked into the young shinobi's eyes and saw something. Something horrible. The Path standing behind him began to open the gate of death before being crushed by a flying toad. Leaving only Naruto and the God realm so quickly. "And now…it just us…Leader."

Pein smiled and shook his head before smiling "It's only begun Naruto-kun." He calmly drew one of the black chakra blades and moved towards the blonde shinobi at a pace that was incredible even compared to his other parts. Then as a spike of raw earth came up at him, he looked up at his opponent and smiled "Fool me once Naruto-kun…" then in a flash of light and blast of sound the entire area was thrown back in a huge shockwave leave flat ground and two men. Naruto and Pein.

Naruto frowned as he looked over seeing the toads desperates fighting their attackers. He passively noticed the torso of Dimiter not to far off and looked to Pein "another victim…" then in a whirl of motion the pair of shinobi charged forward and clash for a second. It was nothing more than a flash, but Naruto hand a shallow cut on his cheek and growled in pain as he felt weaker and his eyes widened. The sword had stolen his Natural Chakra. Pein dropped the stone blade and produced another.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun? Surprised?" Naruto's eyes widened as Pein now was moving to fast, cut after cut slammed into his skin. Before his felt the burn and was thrown to the ground, impaled by the dark blade. The force of it slamming deep into the ground left him in a small crater, just from the impact. Instantly, even before he could cough the air in his lungs out from the force, he screamed out in pain. Three more of the chakra disrupting blades had been forced into his flesh. One in his other shoulder and one in each of his hands. Only moments afterwards Naruto looked up squinting slightly trying to figure out how it had all gone wrong. There he could see before him the outline of Pein, blocking the sun behind him life a shadowy monolith.

Then in a cold, powerful voice Pein snarled pointing two more blades at him at the same moment "Now, you will come with me! Naruto-kun."

---

A/N

Sorry to be so slow! hope you enjoyed the first part of the fight, there is more to come I assure you, twists I don't think you could even have thought of yet. now I got a PM about my lack of detailing battles to the end or to the fullest. It's most obvious in this chapter. some of it will be shown later and other parts just results. I may go back if demand increases for them in chapter. oh, and prepare for even more surprises!

Killercloud Out.

---


	10. Chapter 10

Danzo smiled as he looked down at the battle before him. One of the previously dead Sannin was trying to stop him and his plans. Too bad, really. It was beyond too late. He had already completed the matrix and empowered the last seals. The gateway was already closing, its job complete. Danzo however was far more perturbed by the strange man who called himself Cross. He had only left a powerful clone in his place and left the battle early on. His Root ANBU had done enough and was pulling back into the gateway.

"Why are you doing this Danzo?" Jiraiya asked with a huff even as the pair of warriors he had been dealing with retreated. Faros only smirked as he stepped back with Mira to the gateway, before leaving only Danzo, Cross and Jiraiya.

"Utopia's Gates are opening. Sadly because you discovered me so soon I must retreat for now." His single eye cold as ice, even as he turned away and moved towards the gate "A single piece of advice for the village I devoted myself to…Dimiter is a threat that will show its colors. Soon." Then he was gone through the gateway and it closed the entire array crumbling. Cross looked to Jiraiya and shook his head.

"This is wrong…The Plan has been changed. We need to hurry. We're going to need you up there. Now." Cross uttered as they turned to leave and noticed the entranced had collapsed during the fighting. Jiraiya sighed and then said "this is so tedious." Then a blue ball of chakra formed in his hand, even as Cross watched and then looked back to the seals on the ground for communication. The only shadow that remained was the one for the Leader.

"So, _Cross._ You will see the true power of the Fallen Utopian God." The shadow said before winking out and leaving a deathly cold behind.

"This is bad…"

_**Naruto: Visions of Immortality**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_Arc 1: Shadow Wars_

_Chapter 4: Revelation! Utopia's Call! What is Dimiter?_

The limp ragged body was lying dutifully on the ground, watching with unblinking eyes. It was dead, nothing more than a torso with a head. Dimiter remained unmoving, watching, waiting. Then for no reason a small spasm coursed through the torso and the eyes blinked awake. _'Damn that pitifully excuse for a monster. It is lucky. Drake…I will crush him. Soon…soon, the Black Blood will free me. Soon…' _the silent torso thought as slowly it returned to its full mental capacity and a soft smile crossed its dreadful features.

Pein not too far away was smiling down at the pitiful sight before him as he pined the last two blades into the boy's legs. "Is this the extent of Jiraiya-Sensei's teachings to you? Is this all you learned? I would think our sensei would have done more. I expected more." He muttered almost as if to himself more than to Naruto. "Do you even understand what you are fighting to prevent?"

Naruto's blue eyes showed annoyance and anger at his opponent's attitude "No, nor should I care what you people chase!" Pein smiled in a most evil way before tilting his head.

"Peace, Naruto-kun. Peace through the only means that can create it. Pain." His words were cold as ice even as he looked down into the adolescent's eyes. Then looking up at the distant battle that was arrayed out before him. It was a wondrous horror that only the most terrible beings could wish for. He quickly looked down and smiled as he began to make hand seals. "Now you will-" he grunted and slid back as Naruto noticed two things in rapid succession one, he had been saved by someone with long hair and two, the sun was going down enough for him to make out what they looked like against the light.

"H-Hinata!? L-look, you have to run, get out of here! He's too-" but he could see the resigned smiled on her face as she looked back at him and then it widened into a real full smile.

"Naruto…I-" she was cut off as she dodged a quick slash from the violent multi-bodied shinobi. For Naruto it was horrible all he could do was listen as the Chakra blade crashed into the ground and then after only moments, a blast of power echoed out and he felt something crash into him. Clenching his eyes in a pure reaction, he opened then to see a bloodied Hinata laying on him. His eyes were wide and shocked as he tired to pull himself up. _'I have to move quickly! He's coming!'_

Then he stopped for a moment hearing the weak whispers of the bloodied heiress on top of him. "I-I always wanted to…" she gasped as she tried to pull herself up trying to stand again to protect him and looked down, knowing her limbs were too weak to carry her further. "T-Tell…y-you…" another cough was broken as Naruto looked up and blinked as his vision was clouded with red, and he felt something pressing against him. He blinked the red color away as well as he could before noticing the blade stabbed deep into her chest. "I-I love you, Naruto-kun." A small happy smile on her lips, after her confession then slowly her vision began to drain away.

Naruto blinked as if in shock, a hot wetness staining his dirty cheeks erasing the blood in his eyes. As he felt her collapse onto him all he could do is stare at her, nothing could have prepared him for it. He could feel her breathing grow weaker and weaker. Then suddenly she was removed, her eye were closed and Naruto was allowed a final look at the broken hyuga heiress before Pein tossed her away and looked down at Naruto. "Now you come with me, Naru-" it took only moments but Pein reacted his power to push himself away and he felt the purest shockwave of killing intent, he or any other shinobi had ever encountered. It was humbling.

Pein watched in calm despair as his chakra blades were shattered like toys by the pure power and raged the boy was exuding. Pein frowned however as he noticed the laughter in the wind and glanced over to the large form of Drake merely watching the occurrence with cursory interest. Then suddenly all the rage, all the power. It was gone. Pein returned to looking at the vessel and his eyes widened.

He had only moved to the lip of the crater but the difference was obvious, his eyes had small shadowed ring under them, and a single fang sticking out below his lip. His blue eyes had become cloudy, a dim almost black color and his hands had sharp claws at the end. However, he had a soft black glow around him, and strange seals covering his skin. Then he let out a heavy breath throwing the rubble at his feet away. _** "Finally…"**_ the deep voice uttered as he locked eyes with Pein. Then in flash of black light, he began to scream, the seals peeling off his skin and melting into the ground.

Then entire seal seemed crawl until it covered half the distance between Pein and Naruto. Pein moved to attack but stopped suddenly when he noticed small red droplets floating in the air all around them melting into the seal, the horrible screams of the container not even making Pein flinch. Then suddenly something ripped out of him, landed in the center of the array, and merged with it. Pein watched as Naruto returned to his feat and gasped out, clinging for breath. He was on guard as he looked around and then shuddered as he felt his entire body chill and the God Realm was shivering.

"**Oh Ho… finally…after a thousand years. I am. Whole."** The voice was one Pein could recognize even as Drake looked down at the destroyed body of Dimiter as it literally floated to the center of the seal and began to form arms and legs. Then the moment he was whole and touched the array it shined brightly before shattering and the lines merging into him. **"Thank you, Naruto-kun. Thanks to you, the Kyuubi, and your lineage. I am finally whole again." **Dimiter looked around himself and then laughed.

Pein however wasn't just idling and nodded as he glared over at Drake. "Take him." Drake blinked at the reformed Drake and the darkened Naruto before he drew his sword and charged Dimiter without a care. Dimiter didn't even look away from the sky as Drake drew closer, moments before the large man struck with his massive cleaver of a sword; he was smashed away as he was stabbed and smashed several times by invisible blows. Then, Dimiter's hair shortened to a cut closer to what Naruto's looked like. Then without warning, a pair of shadowy black wings grew from his back, as he finally seemed to notice Pein.

"**Ah…finally…Seal Level Six…Released." **Then he blinked as Naruto flew past him and attacked Pein and watched in amazement at the pure power. _'So this is the power of the black blood of the Namikaze. It seemed my plans words out well. However I think I should go recover Night and leave Naruto to leave of his new fate quickly.'_

Pein was barely able to react as Naruto slammed into him with a violent blast of rage and a show of power. Pein coughed as he shifted a piece of the ruined building and looked over to the container and blinked completely lost as to where this power could have come from. Naruto glared as he pointed at Pein and growled, _**"Despite my gratitude at freedom…I'm going to crush you for what you did! You won't escape!"**_ then in a pure roar of distilled rage he burst forward and literally crushed the ground between him and his target, never even noticing that his traits as one of the People were slowly dissipating.

---

Mindscape: Kyuubi's Chamber

---

Within the dark chambers of Naruto's, mind the Kyuubi no kitsune glared from behind the bars of his chamber. It had always monitored its host's body and mind carefully so it would best be able to do what it desired. However, since the fight at the valley of the end, something had changed. A corruption existed, and not just one. Two of them. The Kyuubi could do little but watch as the twin spores grew. One became the piece of Dimiter's power hidden within the sealed darkness of Naruto's family line. The rest was the very darkness of Naruto's ancestor's linage. One the Kyuubi knew well. On a personal level.

Thus, the great beast wasn't shocked when the very specter he'd dreaded for a millennium showed up in his vessel's very mindscape. The aged biju merely let out a resigned sigh and suddenly missed the loud child he had been partnered with. A sudden hole had been torn in the Kyuubi's very being. It never understood the difference in the meaning of vessels until he lost his. Now this…monster was in control.

"Ah, one of the pieces of the Jubi, how quant." The specter stated in a scholarly tone. Then with a wave of his hand, the Kyuubi felt something it, in its entire existence, never felt. Pure undiluted agony. It knew what was happening the creature was stealing its power for its own purposes. For the first time, it hoped for Naruto to push back the dark powers within. However, the Kyuubi saw the reflection of its vessel in the water. Weak and defeated. Lost to the pain of reality. "I will be borrowing all the power I want, I hope you can handle the strain." Then the specter calmly turned and walked away but the shadow of Naruto remained.

"**K-Kit…wake…up."**

---

_Konoha Ruins: Great Crater_

_---_

Then as sudden as the attack began, it ended. Naruto merely smiled down at Pein and tilted his head _**"On second thought…I think I am in the mood for something closer to total genocide."**_ With each word he spoke, the world around him seemed to darken. Then in a burst of pure chakra, the massive form of Drake spilt in three erupted from behind Pein's attack, without Naruto even turning to his assailant.

Dimiter however was already far off moving massive chunks of rubble to uncover the familiar known as Night. He smiled as he tossed the massive ruin aside and looked down at her but then he blinked as he heard the chuckle from her lips. "Ku ku ku…"

Suddenly Naruto was surrounded on all sides. Cloaked figures stood around him, only one's face would be visible, however he had a cross scarred mask covering it. The cool voice of Lord Black rung out. "Sarcosis, Dread King of First Utopia!" Naruto suddenly looked at the figure intrigued. "Father of the Three Princes, I will tell you only once!" then Lord Black drew out a single tri-bladed kunai. "Let my son go or die!" Naruto possessed by Sarcosis smiled darkly as the hood fell back.

Finally it was revealed, Lord Black was Minato Namikaze.

----

A/N

Hey tried to get out a quick chapter for you all. Hope this is received well. Now things get more and more interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto blinked as he sat up in shock and looked around in a panic, he was back in his room, nothing was wrong. He looked out his window and saw everything was intact and fine. He watched a few people pass by before he stood up and blinked calmly. "What the…where am I? was it all a dream?" he decided to consider the entire experience just a long dream turned nightmare and decided to take a long shower as he thought about all that had happened. Then he quickly put on his usual orange jumpsuit and went to step outside before a loud voice seemed to echo around him.

"**K-Kit…wake…up."**

Naruto spun around and blinked. Nothing, there was nothing. He let out a breath as he continued forward with a thin smile on his lips and shook his head, almost sadly. Then he closed his door and looked around before walking off to wherever his legs took him, it just felt like the right thing to do. He stepped down into the street and blinked, it was strangely empty. It didn't bother him too much though as he continued towards the outskirts of the village.

"Morning, Naruto." Kakashi said as he waved, nose in his little orange book. Naruto smiled and nodded as he continued along the way he spotted several more of his friends, as well as Tsunade. However, once he reached where his destination he was lost. Why had he returned to this training ground? He placed a hand on top of the post that he was tied to, before he joined team seven, and smiled.

"G-Good Morning, Na-Naruto-kun…" Naruto froze as he heard that voice and didn't turn around as his nails dug into the wood. He let out a small breath.

"H-H-Hinata…I-I wanted…to ask you something." He was unused to feeling so nervous.

"Anything, Naruto-kun."

"Do…Do you love me?" it seemed so blunt but he had to ask.

"Of course, Naruto-kun." His eyes closed tightly as he spun around to look at her.

"How can you be-" he stopped suddenly as he looked out at the sight before him, everyone was here, on the ground. Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ten Ten, Neji, Rock Lee, Shino, Tsunade, Iruka, Jiraiya, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and even old man Hokage. They were all behind Hinata, bloody and ravenged, obviously dead. Then slowly he looked up to Hinata and saw her pale face, and the wound straight through her heart, she was being forced to stand but was no more animate than the other corpses. "W-Who…How!?"

"You. Did. This." They all said in one dead drone off a voice, an unholy choir of hate.

Naruto gripped his head as tears fell from his eyes. "No-No!" he hiccupped as he continued to cry, his eyes closed tight and then felt something hit his foot. He opened his eyes to see Sasuke's decapitated head.

"Why did you kill me, Naruto?" he asked

"Stop it!" Naruto screamed as he collapsed cry, and clutching his head.

"_**Never…"**_ a voice whispered into the wind.

_**Naruto: Visions of Immortality**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_Arc 1: Shadow Wars_

_Chapter 5: Restoration of Will! Utopia's King! Wait...who is that?_

Dimiter frowned down into the hole. His own familiar had been masquerading, as Naruto's was definitely different now that he had found her again. Everything about he screamed wrong, he simply attempted to recall her into the ether however even that was insufficient. All it did was call back her spirit. "Ku…Oh thank you Dimiter-kun…that makes this much easier." Then Dimiter gagged as he was smashed backwards by a powerful kick. Nothing that would actually hurt him but it had surprised him. Then the once form of his own familiar stood and smiled "I would love to stay, and show the world I have returned…but I have a thousand years of memories and Jutsu to go through…" then in a flash the corrupted body of Night bleed away into mud, with the features of the Snake Sannin on its muddy lips.

Dimiter frowned and looked back to the battle and smiled "Let Cross and Lord Black handle it…I have a kingdom to remake." Then he quickly moved away using his new wings to bear him away. From the battle of the Toads a few third of the Utopians moved to follow him. Loyal followers to the last.

---

_Konoha Ruins: Crater_

_---_

Sarcosis merely smiled at the revealed face and shook his head _**"Ah, Minato-san…I remember my time with you as the most powerful bindings I'd been in through out my cursed days. You are a pure man, too pure for someone like me."**_ His vile voice seemed to make Minato cringe as he looked over the body of his son. Sarcosis merely shook his head and smirked _**"He hates you, for leaving him…for everything. All the questions. All the pain. It's your fault Minato…you could have stopped it."**_

The other three cloaked figures merely reached forward and Sarcosis smirked _**"Please, not one of you wants to hurt poor Naru-kun's body…so why don't you surrender?"**_

Minato sighed "We can't let you win, Sarcosis…even if it means…" he couldn't finish the words, even as he moved forward, a small blue ball of chakra in his hand as Sarcosis's eyes widened for a moment before he merely smirked and easily moved fast enough to dodge back.

"_**Too Slo-"**_ then he was sent flying forward, as his vision was blurred by a golden flash. Then a second blue ball smashed into him from a different cloaked man. Even as their voices, master and teacher rang out.

"**Rasengan!**" Sarcosis cough up blood and shook his head and smiled as he pulled out the chakra he had been stealing from his tenant all along and was wrapped in a chakra cloak. A seven tailed one. Sarcosis's feral smile as he hunched down was frightening.

"_**Prepare to die!"**_ then with a lunge so powerful it shattered the ground he leapt forward. However, the masked man stepped in front of the trio and sighed with so much power it was heard over all the battle, all the devastation. Everything went quiet as Sarcosis suddenly stopped all the chakra had been drained away, returned to the Biju. He groaned as he looked at the man in front of him in a near blind rage before his features fell into one of pure shock, now that the mask was finally removed. Cross's features were handsome and had a distinctive look to them, he looked similar to an Uchiha in features, giving him their classicly good look, with only a couple wrinkles to show on the sides of his eyes. However when you looking into his eyes it was something completely different, the white of his eyes, were blacker than any color could describe, the iris was a wide white ring with three red lines and a grey pupil. _**"N-Natumo…my oldest son…"**_ Sarcosis gasped.

The man known as Cross smirked and nodded "Although I go by Cross now. Yes…I am. The Banished Prince Natumo." This seemed to rouse Sarcosis as he looked into his son's eyes. However Cross smirked "Like them? I got them in my exile. They are called…Shinigamigan."

Sarcosis frowned and then shivered as he laughed, "_**Fine then…I will play no more! I will fully manifest myself!"**_ as a cloak of pure darkness seemed to wrap Naruto's body and the possessing spirit laughed. _**"What will you do now!?"**_ Cross replaced his masked and chuckled shaking his head and pointing behind him.

Sarcosis looked back and noticed another man and frowned as he turned and looked up into the man's eyes _**"What do you-"**_

"**Tsukoyomi**." Itachi stated with a calm dispassion as he began his battle of wills with the man. '_I am going to save you, Naruto-san' _the Uchiha thought as he forced the full power of his eyes against Sarcosis.

---

_Naruto's Mindscape_

_---_

Naruto groaned and sniffed while his mind buckled under Sarcosis's assault. It was a horrible massacre of blood. Every person Naruto had ever befriended lay dead at his feet, his hand drenched in blood. Sarcosis smiled and shook his head and looked at his wrist, six rings of pure blackness were wrapped around his pale arm. His features were hidden by shadows but his eyes, glowing a soft green color were visible. Slowly but surely the sixth ring faded and he smiled as his shadowy cloak seemed to fill with more substance.

It was sudden, but violent as an explosion of red blurred into existence. Sarcosis blinked as he watched the even from afar, a beautiful woman had appeared from the void of red. It had long silky white hair and brilliant golden eyes, skin of smooth porcelain. Even Sarcosis who had been sealed for over a thousand years could feel his primal nature desire the creature. Naruto's despair was a sad sight to see, and the woman's face seemed strained as if being there was painful.

"**Kit…you have to get up…"** her voice was soft, like a whisper as she touched him and he recoiled and the woman looked around and her eyes widened. It looked like each of the precious people Naruto had acquired in his life were all before him, slaughtered. The exact same way it would look if he had done it while possessed by the Kyuubi. The creature scowled as she heard the whispering.

"The monster killed them all…everyone…" the Kyuubi woman almost seemed to pout, true she hated these mortals but even then she wasn't like this. Okay, maybe she was, but still she didn't and it hurt something in her to be blamed for it. The Kyuubi blinked and tilted her heard, such thoughts were unknown to her before her sealing. Her eyes looked down to the boy's stomache _'Demon Redemption Seal…how interesting you must have been Namikaze Minato.'_ Then he ears perked up as she heard Naruto continued "E-Even the Kyuubi…how could he…who is he." Naruto moaned in pathetic agony.

This caught the Kyuubi's attention as she turned and took a step back in horror. Her natural form was lain across the Hokage Mountain, very dead. **"W-Who could have done this?"** it was then a dead chuckle surrounded the woman. And the shadowy cloak that housed Sarcosis stepped out.

"_**So hard to figure out? It was I, he who was used to awaken Dimiter's sealed power. Even if that was my plan all along." **_It was obvious that Sarcosis was sneering at her and then merely sighed _**"It is too bad that I am limited so much however, my power is divided in fifths. However, the more pain and sadness I inflict on my vessel that he releases more…well then…"**_ as a fifth ring fades. _**"Now I just need to end the fight on the other front…"**_

However the Kyuubi was ignoring him and preening Naruto's hair. Her eyes were clouded with sadness for the boy. She'd never felt all this, though it was true in her true form she was more malicious, it was because a demon's true form was designed to only have a small range of emotion. However her human form was completely overwhelmed with the brilliance of human emotion. No wonder she never took this form. It was so…vivid. She looked back at Sarcosis with eyes filled with only hatred. **"Die insolent slug!"** and a tail of chakra whipped out and smashed into Sarcosis who seemed to take it and laugh as he devoured it.

"_**Ah, the Kitsune and the Kit…I knew you were soft Kyuubi but pathetic-"**_ he was cut off as specks of blood came from his mouth and his hood feel back revealing a wrinkled, aged face with graying hair. Although you could see him slowly regaining his strength and youth it was so. _**"D-Damn…how? Even with a direct shot…he shouldn't have been able to break in to my mind…"**_

It was then Itachi walked up his face was passive as he looked to the Kyuubi with Naruto in her arms, then without warning raised an eyebrow and quiped "It is simple. I had already done it before you took over." Then Sarcosis's eyes widened as he growled and moved to strike the Uchiha. Unlike a normal Tsukoyomi this was the only power strong enough to allow Itachi access to Naruto's mindscape, so Sarcosis wasn't bound to Itachi's power. Sarcosis was thrown to the side as he was clipped by a powerful kick. Kyuubi smirked as she looked over to the uninjured Sarcosis who shook his head.

_**Just die.**_

Suddenly both the Kyuubi and Itachi recoiled in agony as their bodies reached to Sarcosis's power. Even the great Kyuubi and crying out as her body began to scream out in the greatest agony she'd even known. Itachi was faring better only because his mind was only projected his however you could see its effects. Kyuubi crying out in pain and whined **"K-Kit…Naruto…help us…"** as she feel to her knees and coughed up a lot of blood, and felt hot tears fall from her human eyes. She could only blame her own foolishness as darkness crept up on her vision. However, as sudden as the pain had begun it was over. Kyuubi weakly looked up she was completely drained, and weakened. All she could see was a golden hair of chakra.

Naruto was facing down Sarcosis.

It was pay back time.

---

A/N

Merry Christmas. Here's another quick release. Don't worry more will be explained as it develops. Review please! Every review makes me want to write so much more!


End file.
